Miracles Happen
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: Chapter 12 up! Sequel of Blood and White Plums. Himura Tomoe is on the verge of death. What is she thinking of? Or who? She waits an eternity for her husband... Is it possible, or is it just one big dream? Will miracles happen...?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

I wasn't scared, I knew this would have happened.  Sooner or later.  I was in a place without colours.  All black.  Well...  I wouldn't really know if the place was black or there was simply no place.  I heard father say that when you were near dying, you would see a tunnel with a light.  He told me not to walk towards the light.  But the problem here now, you see, is that I don't see anything.  It's like I've gone blind or something.  Well, at least that's changing.  It's turning into navy blue.  I turned my head up to look at the sky...  And gasped.  On my left side, the stars were the prettiest thing I ever saw...  On my right side, the stars...  Were like the ones I saw at home in Edo all the time...  Nothing too nice.  I looked down.  Kiyosato...  He smiled at me.  Mother was there too...  I looked back on my left side...  Kao-chan...  Kamiya-san, Toshiko, Enishi, Father...  Kenshin in his usual sleeping position.  But somehow, I knew he wasn't sleeping, but crying.  Suddenly, I felt a pull on my sleeve and looked down.  A child, no older than three was pulling my sleeve towards my husband.  I smiled, if this was going to decide whether I die or not...  I picked up the child, my child.  Our child.  And walked towards the crying figure of my husband.  I looked back once and smiled.  "I'll be back...  When I want to."

Then I walked towards him, a light...  A bright light.  I shut my eyes and then look up.  The pretty stars.  On top of Kenshin.  Did that mean I loved Kenshin more than I had loved Kiyosato?  Most likely.  Mother said you don't know who you love by saying it, it's by feeling and right now, I want to see Kenshin a lot more than I want to see Kiyosato.  Soon, this image disappeared and darkness surrounded me once again, making it impossible to know where I was...  Then, I hear the voice.  The voice from the man who I protected.

_Tomoe...  Now that you are gone, I finally understand your pain.  You have endured such feelings allt his time.  It must have been awful.  You must hate me.  But you protected me...  A guy like me...  You let me live...  But youd on't have to suffer anymore...  You don't have to endure pain anymore..._

I feel his finger touche my face softly...  Like he always did.  Nothing has changed.  Except, I'm dead.  Maybe I'm not.  I try to open my mouth to speak, but no words came out, nor did I feel my mouth open.  One drop of his tear drops on my cheek.  I want to brush his tears away from his cheeks, but I couldn't.  A man like him shouldn't cry...

_I will bear your pain for you now and find a path of repentance...  I must make amends for you, who gave your life to protect me, for those who I have killed...  It will be hard, but I think I will be all right.  As long as I can remember what human warmth feels like.  I...  I... must bid farewell to you...  But now, with you, Tomoe, for now, we are together..._

_Himura, I found out happened._

_Katsura-san..._

_I found out who was the spy.  I found a skilled swordsman.  All assassinations has been delegated to the new man.  Nonetheless, I must have you wield the sword even more than before now.  Today's situateion is very bad.  The feudal government is continuing its hung, using the Shinsengumi at it's forefront.  We must retaliate with sword, or else, we will all be destroyed._

_I see._

_Himura._

_Yes?_

_I have asked Tomoe-san in the past, that she become the sheath of your sword._

_A sheath?_

_She is your sheath, even now.  I want you to believe that.  And I want to believe that too._

_Katsura-san._

_Hai?_

_All I can do now is keep wielding the sword.  I believe that Tomoe desired this of me, __thus she protected me._

_I see._

_But when the new era arrives..._

_You will throw away your sword?_

I do not know...  But when that time comes, I will never kill anyone again.  Never again.  Farewell, Katsura-san.

Never again...  He did say that to me...  He kept that promise, but I was hoping he would be able to keep the one about returning to me after the war...  Only that...  I'm dead.  I guess...  I never did deserve any happiness.  Perhaps Kami-sama gave me a little while more on earth with my husband...  Perhaps.

_Tomoe... I'm going now..._

A little while later, I feel heat all around me, and I fall into darkness once again.

Author's Notes:  Well, this took a little shorter than I expected.  It might have to do with it being half the size of my usual chapters though.  Anyhow, expect the next chapter of this story in around...  Less than 5 days maybe?  I have a really good idea where this is going for now, so yeah.  'The Difference Between Rain and Tears' is coming out either tonight OR tomorrow.  So, see ya!


	2. Awakening

Chapter 1  
  
By Crystal  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*  
  
My eyes fluttered open. An unfamiliar ceiling. Not the one home in Edo, Kyoto or Otsu. I looked around, this looking like a room similar to our house up in the mountains, but I knew it wasn't the same house. I felt the unfamiliar touch of the kimono I was wearing. It was certainly not my own. At the corner of my eyes, I caught a child looking back at me from where the open shoji was. A familiar looking face... "Toku-kun." I greeted, I tried to sit up, but my left side hurt like hell.  
  
"Tomoe-san." Toku-kun greeted while smiling, "Daddy said that you shouldn't move too much, you're hurt."  
  
"Where am I? Most importantly, why am I here?" I asked him.  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know, but Daddy brought you back. I'll get him for you." I thanked him, and he ran out like any children would. I looked down at my stomach fondly. I still wonder if this is all a dream.  
  
The next second, Hisashi-san walked him. "Tomoe-san." He greeted.  
  
"Hisashi-san." I greeted back, "Why am I here? I thought... I was dead."  
  
"You were lucky. That day, a letter arrived for you, I took it with me to deliver it for you, on the way, I met Tokami-san. The doctor. As we arrived, we saw your house burning and we ran inside. You were on the futon lying peacefully and we thought you were asleep, until we found blood seeping through your kimono. Tokami-san and I brought you outside, where the fire would not reach and checked on you. The sword missed your heart by an inch. You lost a lot of blood and remained unconcious... Until now."  
  
I thought this over. "How long have I been unconcious?"  
  
"Around a month."  
  
My eyes widen and I felt fear, "What about the baby?" I asked urgently.  
  
I saw him smile, "The baby's safe. We've been feeding you everyday while you were unconcious. Although, I can't seem to find Kenshin-kun every time I tried. It seemed like he disappeared in the shadows. No one's heard of him ever since your house burned down." I nodded understandingly. Indeed, Kenshin did disappear back in the shadows. Back to his own way as Himura Battousai... Until the war ends. I tried sitting up again, "Tomoe-san... I wouldn't do that. I know what you want to do, maybe go to Kyoto and try to find him, but you're too weak right now, and you're carrying Kenshin- kun's child. I don't want you hurt. I refuse to let you leave until the whole war is over."  
  
He helped me sit up and I looked down again at my stomach. The baby was still there and healthy... Himura Kenji. I smiled down at him, even though it has been two months since I had gotten pregnant, my stomach didn't seem any bigger. I sighed and looked up at Hisashi-san. "Domo Arigatou gozaimasu. If it wasn't for you, neither Kenji or I would be alive."  
  
"Kenji?" Hisashi-san asked curiously.  
  
I nodded proudly and smiled, "Himura Kenji. Kenshin and I picked the name when I found out I was pregnant."  
  
"I see... Kenji-kun must have a bit effect on you. I've never seen you smile before, but now... It's the second time. You should smile more. I'm sure Kenshin-kun would like you smiling a lot more."  
  
"I know... I will..." I responded. I couldn't wait for Kenji to be born. I was certainly going to teach him manners, maybe even spoil him rotten. Or maybe not. I don't think Kenshin would be too happy about that.  
  
I saw Hisashi-san smile, "For now, until the revolution, you may stay here." I started to protest, but Hisashi-san kept on talking, "The letter was burned in the fire while I was searching for you. I'm sorry about that, but it's from someone named Yukishiro Kaga." Father...  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it."  
  
"It's quite all right. Rest up, Tomoe-san. I'll bring in dinner tonight and get the doctor to check on you after that. I'm sure you'll be able to walk soon." I nodded and lowered myself slowly into the futon again, my left shoulder aching. It might've been a month, but it still hurts. Slowly, I closed my eyes and pictured a red head with a cross scar on his left cheek holding up another red head, only smaller. And beside the two of them... It stood me, smiling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's been another month since Hisashi-san had saved me. I was still living at their house, looking after Toku-kun whenever they were working. My wound on the shoulder still hurt, but I insisted on working. I mean, I don't want to be a freeloader. I'm cooking dinner right now and when I do cook dinner, it reminds me of the time I taught Kenshin how to cook. He was pretty good, had a talent for it. I think I said that before... Anyways, ever since I woke up a month ago, I've asked Hisashi-san to bring me any news about the war. Even if it includes Battousai. So far, he hasn't told me anything...  
  
I slice the daikons neatly and set it on the plate. Everything reminded me of Kenshin. From cooking to killing, from daikons to blood. I still have his top I took a month ago. It's in my pocket right now, never left me since that day. Well, in return for the top, he has my shawl and journal. I play with the top a bit sometimes during the night when everyone's asleep. One night, while I was looking at it, I found something carved on it. It said Shinta. It might've been his name... But I don't know. Pretty sure though, I mean, who would call their own son Kenshin?  
  
Toku-kun was already eating and I look up from my kneeling position as I hear the door slide open. "Hisashi-san..." I greeted.  
  
"Tomoe-san. I found information about the revolution right now." I smiled, "It has to do with Hitokiri Battousai, do you want to hear it?" I nodded, that's what I've been waiting to hear for weeks. "It's really strange. Rumours actually. But the rumours are strange. On the day I found you, Hitokiri Battousai left the shadows and became a guard for the Ishin shishi... Coincidence, really." I felt my heart beat faster. So what I heard before Kenshin burned the house was true? Katsura-san did tell him that all assassinations will be given to the skilled swordsman. Perhaps, I had changed Kenshin more than I ever thought I did. I did... Actually. Would Battousai ever kiss a woman out in public? Would Battousai ever learn how to cook? Would the Battousai... Actually have a wife? Before I came, I meant. In a way, I guess I changed him a lot... And I changed a lot too. Who would have thought it... Himura Battousai actually having a wife. It I wasn't his wife, I would think that it was a joke. Probably also think that who would be stupid enough to marry Battousai.  
  
"What a relief." I looked up at Hisashi-san, utter confusion on my face. He looked back up at me and smiled, "If Kenshin-kun went to the war, then it's a good thing he won't have Battousai as the assassin. Battousai is, after all the best swordsman in this war."  
  
I smiled slightly, "Kenshin is on the same side as Battousai... He'll be fine. He can defend himself very well..."  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai is a demon, he will kill anyone in his sight. Kenshin- kun might be strong, but Battousai is stronger. I'm just afraid..."  
  
I smiled, sadly, "There's no need to worry... Kenshin might not be the best swordsman, but Battousai isn't a demon who kills his own team." So that's what everyone thought about Kenshin... It isn't surprising, no, but, the truth is, he is the complete opposite when he's the man that doesn't kill. The best husband, the only man willing to cook, or learn to cook anyways, do laundry, help around the house... Need I say more? But, when Kenshin's killing, he still isn't a demon. Okay, maybe I did think about him as a demon as first... But that was a long time ago.  
  
Hisashi-san smiled, with a bit of amusement in his eyes. "I know that." I was taken aback by the replied. "I know who Kenshin-kun is. Who else has flaming red hair in Japan? Eyes the colour of the fire burning in hell when he's mad? But they never said anything about violet eyes that held love." I frowned slightly. "Don't worry, Tomoe-san. I'm not going to say anything about it. I just wanted to make sure that Kenshin-kun is Battousai. It was pretty obvious about his looks and with you curious about Battousai's news so much, it only made my suspicions grow."  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
"There's no need to thank you. Right now, you better eat up and go to bed. You need food for the baby and sleep too." Toku-kun was finished, his mother? She died after giving birth to him. It's good that Hisashi-san still treats him that nicely. I start eating my food. Sometimes, I wonder what will happen if I give birth to Kenji and I suddenly died. Who would look after him? The only person I can think of was either this family or Father. But... I guess I can always get Hisashi-san to send Father a letter if I felt I was dying. Right now, I felt hungry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To say that my stomach has grown a little is an understatement. It's huge! I can barely walk straight here. Kenji's already eight months old. It's April 18, 1865. An year an a whole month since I met Kenshin. Seven months since I saw Kenshin. I remember what I was doing today last year. Waiting for Kenshin to come back to the inn from an assassination. I remember telling him that even in separate rooms, I get worried whenever he leaves. That night, he wasn't paying much attention to me. I never thought he would love me that much. Never thought about it that night. Trying to be close to him sounded impossible back then. Seeing him now sounded impossible to me. He had said that he would not kill anymore and with me dead, he wouldn't go anywhere. If my guess is right, he was probably going to wander around Japan, protecting people... Like he promised me.  
  
I still don't really know where to go after the revolution. I want to go find Kenshin, but Hisashi-san doesn't want me to. I know, it's for my own good, but I miss him so much. If I don't go now, then I have to wander all around Japan and look for him. How do you expect a defenceless woman to wander around with her child? Perhaps, if I stay in Tokyo, I will meet him somewhere. Or I might not. I don't know... I will decide, after the revolution. Indeed, these seven months have been hell for me, but I can manage. Another month till the baby is born. Till Himura Battousai's son is born. Himura Kenji... I can't wait! 


	3. 15th Inheritor of The Hiten Mitsurugi Ry...

Chapter 2

By Crystal

Author's Notes:  Time flies.

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

_May 2, 1865_

_An year, three months and one day since the first time he has seen me, the first time under the rain of blood.  I still miss him, a lot.  And I'm really tired.  Last week, I had gotten Hisashi-san to get me a journal since I couldn't walk that well at all.  Well, right now, I'm perfectly fine since I gave birth yesterday.  It's my first time writing in this journal.  I'm was so happy.  My son was born.  No, our son.  Our lovely sun with gentle violet eyes and red hair.  An exact copy of his father.  Except he didn't have a ponytail.  Yet.  I guess I'll leave it up to him whether or not he wants a ponytail or keep his hair short, I don't really mind.  He's sleeping right now, peacefully.  For the last few months I've been living here, it's been all happy and good.  But really, how many time have I asked myself?  How long will this war last?  I'm sure I've asked more than a few thousand times...  Maybe even more.  Anyways, I hear Toku-kun whining about his empty stomach.  I shall fill it up.  And by the way, Toku-kun is like a second son to me, I'm sure Kenji will grow up fine with a brother like Toku-kun.  Hopefully, he'll grow up with a father._

_May 1, 1866_

_Well, Kenji's a very good child.  Even started to learn arguing with Toku-kun.  A great brother for him.  The more Kenji grows, the more he looks like his father.  He doesn't have much resemblance to me, except for probably the nose.  Hisashi-san's been nothing but kind to me, and I feel in debt.  I've been doing chores around the house and taking care of the two kids.  However, Hisashi-san says that that is enough to pay the debt, though I really doubt it.  It does warm my heart sometimes though.  Once again, hopefully, I hope the war ends soon.  But I've been hoping for that for years, haven't I?  Anyways, I still miss Kenshin.  I think I always will._

_May 1, 1867_

_I realize that I always write on Kenji's birthday.  Except for the very first day he was born.  Can't expect me to write after giving birth.  I mean, I am human and I get tired too.  Two years passes so fast...  It's weird.  It's even weirder that I haven't seen my husband for years, yet, it seems like we just saw each other yesterday.  I still remember the pain on my shoulder.  I remember the pain in my heart.  I remember the warmth that engulfed me when Kenshin burned the house.  I remember the fear.  The raw fear when I thought Kenshin was going to die.  I remember everything.  And I want to forget some of it.  Because, I know.  Even if I want to see him again, I know it's all a stupid dream.  I know it's impossible though.  A stupid dream, all a stupid dream.  No, it's not that I won't see Kenshin because he's dead, but it's because I know I won't see him.  Ever.  I have the gut feeling._

_January 3, 1868_

_I heard from Hisashi-san that the Ishinshishi took over the government today.  It's a relief, but the rumours are also saying that Himura Battousai left the battlefields.  I don't know whether I should believe that...  Hopefully, he'll pass by Otsu tomorrow morning because I've already told Hisashi-san that I'm going to the market tomorrow morning and try to catch him.  Hopefully, it'll work, or it won't.  Take care, Kenshin..._

_May 1, 1868_

_The revolution hasn't ended yet.  I never caught a glimpse of Kenshin that day.  Even though I had been waiting for a day.  Later when I arrived back, I heard that he passed through.  Just my luck to miss him.  I miss him so much...  How many years more until I'll see him?  I don't like this..._

_October 28, 1868_

_The revolution has finally ended.  Finally.  After so many years.  I've been living through hell for four years.  Four entire years.  Four and a half actually.  I've told Hisashi-san that I'm leaving for Edo on November 1st.  He knows and he understands.  Kenji's coming with me, of course.  He is my son, after all.  But I promised I'd visit him and Toku-kun when I have time.  Anyways, I'm going to go sleep now and I'll pack up tomorrow morning.  I'm afraid I won't have too much time to write in this journal now that I'm travelling.  Two weeks, give me two weeks and a few days more and I'll start writing in here again.  Sayonara._

_October 31, 1868_

_I'm afraid the last entry wasn't my last...  But I'm positive this will be my last.  But I'll write again in two weeks, unless something happens, which, hopefully, it won't.  Last night here.  Toku-kun was crying tonight.  Doesn't want me and Kenji to leave.  But I guess there's no choice.  I want to find my husband, and I've asked Kenji already.  He wants to find his 'daddy' too.  He's so adorable.  Sayonara._

The morning arrived really soon and soon enough, I'm already bidding farewells to everyone in the village, especially Hisashi-san and Toku-kun.  Two people I've treated as my family for the past years.  Toku-kun's crying now, and I don't know what to do.  Kenji's excited, but sad at the thought of leaving his brother.

"Tomoe-san, start moving on."  Hisashi-san told me.

"I'll wait for him, even if it takes forever."  I replied, determined.

He paused for a minute, thinking, "Forever is a long time.  But I promise you this.  If ever I hear word of Kenshin-kun, I'll send a letter to you.  I've already gotten your address."  I bowed and turned around and started walking.

We've been walking for I don't know how many minutes already, hand in hand.  He his auburn hair tied up in a ponytail now, violet eyes and he's looking at everything with curiosity.  We pass by a deserted graveyard and something in the wind caught my eye, and it caught Kenji's eyes too.

"Okaasan...  Why does that cross have something tied on there?"  He pointed at a single cross in the middle with something familiar looking swaying in the air.  A blue shawl.  I walk towards it with curiosity.  Curious at why my blue shawl was there when I gave it to Kenshin.  I was also curious at why there were three stones at the bottom of the cross.  It seemed to be the only one that had that.  That was weird.

"Baka deshi..."  I heard a man say and I turned around.  A tall man.  He narrowed his eyes at me standing in front of the cross and his eyes travelled down to Kenji, where his eyes widened in surprise.

I bowed a little.  "Sorry to be standing in your way."  Then, I turned around and untied the shawl and started on my way until his voice stopped me again.

"Who are you?"

I turned around, "Watashi wa Yukishiro Tomoe desu ka."  Then I shake my head, "No...  Watashi wa...  Himura Tomoe desu ka."

"So...  That baka deshi of mine got a wife."

Kenji stood in front of me protectively, and it surprised me, "Don't hurt Okaasan..."

Once again, his eyes traveled down to Kenji.  "I'm not going to hurt your mother.  I'm just surprised that my baka deshi got married and have a kid.  You look a lot like your father.  What's your name?"

Before Kenji could answer, I answered, "Himura Kenji.  Who are you, and how do you know my husband?"

"How could I not know Kenshin?  Come over to my house and I'll tell you everything."

So then, I followed him all the way up the mountain where he lived, it was peaceful, but I couldn't stop but think that he loved being alone.  Then I sat down and listened to his story.  Himura Shinta, his name was.  Sold as a slave as a child and rescued by this man named Hiko Seijuro, then renamed Himura Kenshin to be trained in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style.  Left his master as a teenager and fought for the Ishinshishi to protect the innocent and met me, Yukishiro Tomoe.

In return, I told him the story since he met me, and I told him the truth.  No lies.  I told him about the mission, I told him everything.  And he nodded without interfering my story.  So here, in front of me was the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kenshin's master/father.  Kenji was now asleep, curled up and his head on my lap.  His eyes soften as he sees Kenji.  He might be cold and emotionless on the outside, but from that moment on, I knew he had a soft spot for Kenshin.

"So that means, he's kind of like your grandson."  I smiled at the thought.  At least Kenji had a grandfather even if he didn't have a father.  That was good enough for now.

"No...  He isn't."  I nodded, determined once again to get Kenji a grandfather if a father wasn't possible.  "But I will do one thing if I have your approval."  I nodded, mentioning him to go on.  "I want to train Kenji the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  Since that baka deshi of mine is gone and this is his son, he has every right to receive the style."

I smiled, happy at the idea of him having a connection to his father, but sad at the idea of having to leave him.  But I wanted him to have a connection with his father if ever we see him again, so I approved.  "I guess we can start soon.  I'm leaving for Edo in a week then, but I promise I'll visit him at least once an year."  He nodded, and thus, Himura Kenji became the 15th inheritor of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Before leaving, I left Kenji something that I told him to take care of.  A child's top.  His father's, my husband's, his baka deshi's.

* * * * *

Days have flown by fast and I'm now in front of my own house, knocking on the door.  A little girl with black hair opens the door and looks up at me.  I recognize her immediately as Toshiko.  "Toshiko..."  I said quietly.

Her eyes widen in surprise and tears quickly fill up to the brim.  "Oneechan..."  And hugged me, I returned the hug and pulled my head up to see...  

"Kao-chan?"  I asked.

Kao-chan came up to tackle me in a tight hug.  "Tomoe-san!"  I had no idea that these two kids would remember me.  Most kids don't have the greatest memory when they're really young.  The last I saw Toshiko was when she was two and the last I saw Kao-chan was when she was four.

I later learned, during dinner time when Kao-chan's father came from teaching kids, my father passed away during the second year when I was living in Hisashi.  I told them I was married and had a son that was training with his grandfather somewhere in Kyoto and his name was Kenji.  Other than that, I had not mentioned the family name Himura or Kenshin, in fear that Kamiya-san would know who Himura Kenshin was.  I only told him that Kenji was a really cute boy and that I never saw my husband after the war.  It was true, I never did see Kenshin.  

I saw Kamiya-san's suspicious look.  He had every right to be suspicious.  Who do you know, as a mother that has just bore a child and is not excited talking about him/her to your friends?  I wanted to say everything about my cute child, but there was no way.  Red hair for Japanese was rare, and a red haired Japanese with the name of Himura Kenshin...  There was only one.  That night, I slept peacefully and I wrote in my journal once again.

* * * * *

The next morning, there was a letter for me...

_Okaasan,_

_Ojiisan taught me how to write letter.  Ojiisan says my hand write messy.  I hope to see you soon!_

_Tomoe, Kenji's just as bad as my baka deshi, but he's doing good._

_Himura Kenji, Hiko Seijuro._

I smiled.  I definitely did not make a wrong choice about leaving Kenji at Hiko-san's.  He doesn't call me 'Tomoe-san' anymore.  He's probably the second to ever do that.  Kenshin calls me Tomoe too.  Anyways, I better start off taking care of Toshiko and Kao-chan.  Kao-chan slept over at my house with Toshiko.  They're practically best friends now and Toshiko might start learning the Kamiya Kasshin style soon.  Kao-chan voluteered to teach her.  Such cute kids.  Now that I'm in Edo, I take care of Toshiko and Kao-chan, when I'm in Kyoto, I'll be taking care of Kenji and Toku-kun.

XenoMark – Thanks ^^

Aerisakura and Smashfriends – I don't think I'll make two Himura Kenjis, but it's a good idea.

Sakura Alex – This is a Kenshin/Tomoe fic only.  I don't think I'm getting Kenshin and Kaoru married.  That'll just be too unfair to Tomoe and I like K/T better anyways =p.  Arigatou

Blueraingurl – It's a good idea to get Kenshin to see the birth of his child, but unfortunately, he's still in war at that time and then leaves right away to be a rurouni.

BloodHound – I do agree with you at a certain point.  I'm not a K/T fan, but I do read them and I do write them.

rika – Thanks for the email and review! ^^

Author's Notes: Sorry for the slow updates on my RK fics!  Next chapter, it'll be ten years later.  Fast eh?  Yeah, I want to get to the point.  By the way, everything, at least a lot of things is changing in the fic.  Can't wait to see Kenji master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ^^  Hiko might be a bit OOC.


	4. Ten Years of Hell

Chapter 3

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Thanks XenoMark for giving me information about the Bakumatsu ^^  

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

**Ten years later...**

Ten years...  It's been ten years.  Ten years since the war has ended.  Saying the words are short and easy, but living them was hell.  Kaoru has grown, and so has Toshiko.  Kenji's not fourteen and still growing, looking more like his father every year.  I visit him every year, actually, and sometimes, even twice an year.  Hiko-san hasn't heard a single word of him.  Ten years.  How my love for that one single red head did not change, I did not know.  All I knew was I have been taking care of four children my whole ten years.  Or fourteen years, if you counted the war.  Two each time.  When I was in Edo, now called Tokyo, I take care of my younger sister and Kaoru.  When I'm in Otsu, it's Toku-kun and Kenji.  Surprisingly, I still haven't heard a word about Enishi.  I've tried getting information about him for the past few years, but no such luck...

It's pouring rain outside, and once again, I'm sitting at my desk, pouring my heart out to a journal.  I've had around...  four journals right now.  This one I'm sitting in front of is my fifth.  Sixth, if you counted the one Kenshin has...  Or doesn't have.  The water splashing on the ground makes my mind clear...  It is April 3, 1878.  I'm planning on leaving Tokyo tomorrow, to be early for Kenji's birthday.  Not once in my life have I been late for his birthday, but usually, I was a day or two early.  I'm planning to be two weeks or so earlier this year.  Of course, it didn't have to only do with his birthday.  I had already told Kaoru that I might even be staying the whole year.  It's been ten years since I've seen the snow in Otsu, and I want to see it again.  I want to, once again walk up the trail that had led me to my 'death'.  I want to remember the cut, I still have the scar, right above my heart.  I want to remember the smell of blood...

Although I don't exactly like the blood, and I don't exactly like the copper smell of it either, I just want to remember.  That last taste that was in my mouth and that last smell that was lingering in the air...  I wanted to remember.  Because that's the last time I saw him.  I must be stupid, I know.  But I can't stop remembering.  I still have my shawl, though Toshiko thought it was crazy of me to do that, I know.  I'm probably acting like a small girl having their first crush or something.  Idiotic, I know.  Ah well, I don't really care.  All I care was my family, which included my son, sister, brother that was somewhere in the world and Kaoru.  The Hisashi family too, since they've done so much for me.

Actually, I really can't wait till tomorrow.  Another two weeks and I'll be finally seeing my son again.  Even wish a shisho like Hiko-san, Kenji grew up as a very nice kid, respectful to me and his master, although he was sometimes annoyed by his shisho by his calling him his second baka deshi.  Hiko-san was a great shisho, although he had a ego as big as the size of Japan, really great shisho though.  And it was awfully something amusing to watch them fight and argue over childish stuff.  Hisashi-san has also commented that I smiled a lot more than usual, which I was kind of glad.  Hiko-san had also said once that Kenji acted a lot like his father, same attitude and stubbornness.  Kenji was nearing fifteen, which was nearing the age when I first met his father.  He looks exactly like him, although he might be a bit taller, I think.  And he's missing the cross scar.  I don't even know if Kenshin has that anymore.  Although it is still rumoured that the Battousai had red hair and a cross scar.  Maybe, I don't know.

Slowly, I blew out the candle and slowly slipped in my futon and cast one last look at the baggage for the trip.  I was getting used to the trips to and from Kyoto.  It was just normal for me.  Did I ever say that Kyoto has changed a lot since the revolution?  Yes, that's true.  People are no longer fearing and hiding in buildings during the night and scared of Hitokiri Battousai.  They go out late at night and enjoy long walks with their friends and family, not having a single hint of fear.  I feel comforted by the fact that I knew my husband fought for this.  Instead of horrified looks, they smile and it makes me smile too.  I closed my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

It was early morning again and I bid farewell to Toshiko.  She begged me to bring her too, but I just declined.  I don't think I can take care of Toshiko and I on the road, not to mention three kids when I get to Otsu...  Well, that wasn't exactly true, since they were all mature and could take care of themselves well.  Anyways, I left her on the front porch, telling her I'd be back in around an year, maybe even less.  She told me to write to her, which I promised.  Kenji even managed to write decent letters to me.  His hand writing was certainly better than his father's.

I was on my way to Kamiya Kasshin Dojo.  No doubt that Kaoru was teaching her students about the Kamiya style.  I'm proud of her, and she's kind of like my daughter.  I've been watching over for...  Years.  Eight years to be exact.  Two years after I returned, her father left the dojo for some unknown reason and then a letter was sent to her dojo confirming his death.  She cried for a while, but accepted fate a week or two later.  She's a tough girl, that one.  I have no doubt she'll marry someone good when she's older.  Maybe someone as great as my husband.  Of course, to me, the greatest man was Kenshin, but to her, maybe it's different.  Though all of this has not changed in the past fourteen years.  Himura Kenshin was the greatest man in my heart, and in second place was Kiyosato Akira.  I still miss my fiancé sometimes.  But I guess, the past is the past.

After bidding farewell to Kaoru too, and the doctor and his two granddaughters, I left once again towards my second home...  Or possibly my first.  Kyoto.

* * * * *

Two weeks had passed uneventfully and I was already arriving at the top of the mountain.  Before I even got close to the house, I saw a red head as tall as me bounce out of the house and running full speed at me and giving me an embrace.  "Kenji, how are you doing?"  I asked my son, smiling.

"Okaasan!  Fine!  Why are you here so early?  It's not even my birthday yet!  Not in another two weeks anyways."

I smiled at the energetic boy I had bore, "I'm staying here the whole year, and I'm leaving next year, though I'm considering bringing you back to Tokyo with me, how about that?"  I could already see his head nodding up and down excitingly and I saw Hiko-san emerge from his house, giving me a smirk.  His lovely way of saying hi.  I should be used to it by now, but I still wasn't...  really.  "Hiko-san."  I greeted.

"Baka deshi, go get some water for me and your okaasan."  Kenji grumbled, but did it without any question.  As Kenji left, he turned to me.  "So early this year?"

I shrugged, "I figured since it was ten years since I saw winter in Otsu, I wanted to stay a while.  I also wanted to remount the trail up to the mountains where everything happened fourteen years ago."  He nodded understandingly.

"Still no news, I see."  I shook my head and sighed.  Hopefully, Kenshin will show up sooner or later in Kyoto or Otsu.  Tokyo wouldn't work, since I had not told anyone about a certain red head being my husband.  We stood there for a minute in comfortable silence before it was broken by Kenji running back with a bucket of water, filled to the rim.  "I still haven't told him yet, you know."  He said quietly, and I nodded.  I also wanted to tell him of his father's identity on this trip.

"Kenji, Hiko-san and I want to discuss something with you."  I said, quietly.

He raised his eyebrow, making me think of his father again.  "About Otousan?"

I sighed, my son was always so bright.  He knew everything.  "Yes, about your otousan."

So we sat in the house and started chatting.  Hiko-san just sat there watching us, sipping his usual sake.  I knew he wasn't going to do much about this conversation except sit there and watch us.  I was going to say the whole thing, not that I minded, no.  He was my son.  He had every right to know about his father.  I saw Kenji unconsciously take out the top I had given to him before I left for Edo ten years ago and he started spinning it on the floor.  A habit he did all the time when he was nervous or something.  "Ever heard of Hitokiri Battousai?"  I asked.

He lifted his head up to meet my eyes.  "I heard from Shisho he was the 14th inheritor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but he never did teach me.  Instead, Shisho taught the Mitsurugi Ryu to both the 14th and 15th inheritor.  I'm guessing my father is the 14th inheritor, which also means, he is the Hitokiri Battousai."

I felt my eyes widen, and a smile forming slowly, "You're too smart for your own good sometimes."  A compliment.

Kenji grinned, "Ah well, I had plenty of clues, you see.  Every time I went to buy sake for Shisho, people would start pointing at me and say I was Battousai."  A pause, "When are we going to see Toku?"  He asked excitedly, "Tomorrow?"  A nod, then he turned towards Hiko-san, "Shisho, can I go, can I go, can I go?"

A smirk, "Depends how well you do your Kuzu Ryu Sen."  Then frown from my son.  Knowing Hiko-san, he'd let my son go even if Kenji didn't do whatever that was flawlessly.  He took up training four to fives years before Kenshin had and so, he was certainly ahead of his father.  Makes me proud sometimes.

"All right, I'll show you now."  Determined, he left the house with his sword and I smiled at his determination.  Hiko-san followed next and I sat there, pouring green tea to myself.  Hiko-san had never told me before, but I knew that he did not like anyone watching them practice.  Let it be someone that knew Kenjitsuu or not.  I stayed away at all times, not that I was really that interested.  Although I didn't mind knowing what my son was learning.  I even heard that what ever Kuzu thingy that Hiko-san said, Kenshin had never learnt it before, it would be awfully funny to see the son teach the father that, though it would bruise Kenshin's ego quite a bit.  I grinned at that image.  I wondered what he looked like, after ten years.  Hisashi-san told me I hadn't changed one bit.  Hopefully, he was right, I didn't want to look like an old lady when I finally found my husband again.  Ah well...

Blueraingurl – *grins*  Sowwie, I meant I'm not a K/K fan, I'm definitely a K/T fan.  ^^  Kinda sad for Kenshin, that's true, but I guess no body's life is perfect, especially not the Battousai's =p.  Thanks, best luck with your fics too, I'll be waiting for your updates!

Sakura Alex – Thanks for the review!  Ten years?  I don't know, but it seemed to fit in the story...  You'll see later though.  Keep reading!

XenoMark – I don't think he'll be that mean, since I hated how they made the Seisouhen.  Well, I didn't hate it, but I didn't like how Kenji hate his father.  He should be mature enough to know that being the ex-Battousai is hard.  Immature brat =p

rika – I think in around 2-3 chapters max.  Thanks for the review!

Author's Notes: 'Crimson Puddles' will be updated within a few days and 'The Difference Between Rain and Tears' will be updated within a week.  Thanks for reading and reviewing!  I seem to be able to write first person point of view stories faster.  Waaaay faster.


	5. Trail of Snow and Invisible Blood

**Sorry, Minna-san.  I updated Chapter 4 of The Difference Between Rain and Tears.  My mistake.**

Chapter 4

By Crystal

Author's Notes: As I have told you all before, time flies by _very_ fast.  But I think it'll stop somewhere in this chapter or the next one.  Enjoy!  A lot of memories/flashbacks too!

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

_November 7th, 1878_

_I'm at Otsu right now and Kenji is at Hiko-san's practising again.  He was here a week ago, coming to travel by himself.  So it's been around seven months since I came to Kyoto.  I've been receiving Toshiko and Kaoru's letters all the time, at least once a month.  Toshiko says Kaoru finally found someone that she likes, although she won't describe him to me.  Said Kaoru forbid her to do so because she wanted to surprise me or something.  Ah well, I'm going back in around three to fives months along with Kenji.  I can wait that long._

I close my journal and take the most recent letter from Tokyo...  Sent by Kaoru.

_Tomoe-san,_

_How's Kenji?  Even though I've never seen him and he's never seen me, I guess I should ask.  He is kind of like my brother, since you're a bit like my mother.  You're becoming everyone's mother...  Toshiko's, mine, Kenji's...  Even Enishi too, if he were here.  Anyways, as I have told you before, I still have my eyes on that one man.  Never told you anything about him, so I'll just say a bit, don't want to give out too much information or you'll start trying to figure out what he looks like.  He's pretty handsome, and he's saved my life for...  A few dozen times, probably.  He's really strong. No physical discriptions for you, since I want it to be a surprise!  I'll confess to him once you come back.  The second you come back...  How about...  March... 5th?  1879, of course.  That's it.  Come to the Akabeko then and bring your son too!  I can't wait to see how handsome and cute your son is.  He's fourteen, is he not?  When I see Kenji, you'll get to meet 'him' and 'he'll' get to meet the both of you.  I'll get to meet Kenji too!  Anyways, I'll see you later!_

_-Kamiya Kaoru_

_'He' doesn't know about you since Toshiko's always working at the Akabeko and we don't talk about you often, only when we're alone.  Oh right, I have two other friends, excluding 'him'.  A freeloader named Sagara Sanosuke and a 10-year-old brat name Myojin Yahiko.  Then there's Takani Megumi, a female doctor.  You probably know Yahiko's parents, I don't...  Until I met him.  Though his parents have both passed away.  Poor kid.  Oh right, 'he' saved a kid a few years back, I heard.  He's slightly older than Kenji...  I think he's seventeen right now.  Oh right, see you on March 5th!_

I smile.  March 5, I can't wait to see the man Kaoru has fallen for.  If lucky, I might even be able to tease him a bit before Kaoru starts yelling at me, or hitting me.  Although, he sounds a bit like someone I know.  Or I knew.  Kenshin.  But then again, there were lots of people from the revolution who were strong and handsome.  ...Saving Kaoru a few times?  Got to be pretty strong.  Ah well, whatever.

Once again, I slipped into my futon and went to sleep, prepared for the next day's walk.  Where?  Well, I was going to go where 'our' house used to be and walk around...  Then I'm following the trail up the mountain, where the blood stained the white snow.  Where my blood stained the snow.  And where I had last seen my husband.

Morning came quickly and I dressed up, taking a breath of fresh air that burned my lungs, but woke me up pretty nicely.  I wore the new shawl I had gotten in Otsu last week around my neck like a scarf and continued slowly up the mountain.  It was the same one in Tokyo right now, same shade of violet, but it was newer, of course.  The one I gave Kenshin that ended up on the cross was really old, but I kept it still.  I reached the trail and looked up, having that familiar feeling.  When I had walked up this snow covered trail fourteen fifteen years ago, my mind was in turmoil.  When I am planning on walking up this trail fifteen years later, my stomach is tied in knots by the nervousness.  I wonder what I will be seeing when I reach the wooden house.  

As I reached the wooden house half an hour later, I remember the memories clearly, as if it was engraved in my memory.  And it probably was...

_"That's right.  No matter how cold a killer he may be, there is not a single soul who does not want a conversation.  His greatest weakness right now is you.  He is on his way here now.  Now that he knows the woman he loves is a traitor, his heart must be in chaos.  He probably is unable to draw from his true inner strength right now.  This is our true goal.  Do you understand now?"_

The snow...  everything was right.  All that was missing, was the blood.  No, I did not enjoy seeing blood.  People might think of me as a crazy woman if I had said right now that the snow was missing blood, but it was.  

_"Ai...shi...te...ru... Ken...shin..."_

_"Aishiteru, Tomoe.  Zutto."_

Even now, I can still hear his voice in my head, telling me that one last sentence he had told me before I had fallen unconscious.  I remember how the snow was falling gentilly towards the back of his head and towards me and how the snow turned red whenever it touched the crimson stained snow.  I remember too well how I had taken my tanto and crossed out Kiyosato's wrong.  How I had made a cross scar.  Unknowingly, a tear rolled down my cheek softly and I said the words I had, so long ago.  "Aishiteru...  Kenshin.  Zutto."

"Okaasan..."  I turned around, surprised.  "Are you all right?"

Kenji...  I wiped away the tear quickly, "Yes, I'm fine.  Why are you here?"

"I came to visit you and started on the trip yesterday before afternoon and I just got here when you left the house, so I followed you.  Thinking about Otousan again?"  I nodded.  "Really, how was Battousai?  Was he a mad man like everyone claimed him to be, or was he more than that?"

I signaled him to come in the wooden house and he followed after me.  As soon as I reached inside, I saw a few drops of blood on the floor.  Seeing it made me a bit more comfortable.  At least not all traces of that day had been erased...  "His name was Himura Kenshin and I'll tell you all that happened started from a few weeks before I met him..."  A pause.  "I received a letter that my fiancé, Kiyosato Akira was murdered.  I heard that the Hitokiri Battousai killed him, so I went all the way to Kyoto to have revenge..."

"You...remarkably made it rain.  Rain of blood."

"Don't bother with me."

"Don't you know, a sword needs a sheath.  How much longer will you continue killing people?  I want to see with my own eyes...  ...My very own eyes."

"Ore wa...Kimi wo...Kimi wo mamoru.  Kimi wo, shiawase wa, ore wa mamoru.  After all this...  I will return to you...  And I will protect."

"I'm...  going to be a father...?"

_"Ai...shi...te...ru... Ken...shin..."_

_"Aishiteru, Tomoe.  Zutto."_

"Otousan broke the promise."  Kenji said immediately after I had finished all the explaining.  He stood up and clenched his fists, "That man that you say is my father almost killed Okaasan!"

I stood up, "No...  I betrayed him and he had every right to kill me.  Although it was entirely my fault he had killed me.  I stood in front of him to blood the blow, I knew the consquences and I knew what would happen if he stabbed through.  I didn't die, that's the main thing.  I didn't, and I won't..."  A pause, then I said in a quieter voice, "Your father didn't know I was alive and he still doesn't.  He never knew.  Never...  That's what I've been waiting for for the past decade.  I want to see him...  I want to see the man that killed my fiancé almost sixteen years ago.  The Hitokiri Battousai was someone very kind inside, but had a cold mask to cover up all that.  He though emotions made him weak, and it did...  But I think I was the only one that would be brave enough to say that I knew him well."

A small smiled from Kenji, "You are his wife."

"Yes, I am his wife.  We'll be seeing your other 'siblings' soon.  We're leaving during the middle of February.  Tell Hiko-san that when you arrive back a week later.  I'll either be in Kyoto already or I'll be picking you up."

An excited cheer broke out by Kenji, but he suddenly frowned at looked at the blood stains on the floor.  "Whose blood are these?"  He asked suddenly.

"Mine," I said, but pushed him out the door, ignoring all the questions he had suddenly launched at me.  "Now hurry up Kenji, we're going to Hisashi-san's and then you're staying for a few days before you're going back to Hiko-san.  We wouldn't want you to be sick, now would we?

"Was Otousan nice?"

I smiled at his question, a question that I would gladly reply, "The nicest man alive.  He had the purest heart, but was given the job of the devil due to his Kenjitsuu skills.  Promise me you won't make the mistake your father made.  Don't go off killing people, not even if you want to protect someone, but if killing is really needed, kill them off as soon as possible so they won't feel the pain.  That is what your father did.  I am proud that I have a son like you are, Kenji."  I said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes really.  Now let's hurry up, if we're fast enough, I might even decide to show you where we lived when we were hiding from the Shinsengumi."

He ran in front of me, then suddenly stopped and turned around, "What would you do when you meet Otousan again?  What should _I_ do?  I've never met him."

His question got me thinking hard.  What _would _I do when I saw Kenshin again?  What would _he_ do?  I shrugged, "I guess I would do what felt right.  Perhaps hug him?  Perhaps start yelling at him?  And you?  I don't know, maybe surprise him by saying 'father'?  He never did know he had a son."

He smiled again, I loved that smile I rarely saw on Kenshin's face, "Or maybe I can challenge him to a duel, after all, I know the Kuzu Ryu Sen and Otousan doesn't know...  But then again, it'd be nice fighting with Battousai and someone so experienced...  And, I might kick his rear."

I said the only answer that came to my mind, "You might, you never know."

XenoMark – I don't think I'll make anyone die in this fic...  Well, maybe Shishio, but I still don't know about that.

(no name) – Currently, he's at the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo ^^

Blueraingurl – I can't picture Tomoe as an old lady, just can't.  She pretty much stays the same for the whole story...  Cold sometimes, but when Kenji's there, she's much happier.

Sakura Alex – I think I'll make it for everyone to see, except one person, but you'll have to find out ^^

Author's Notes: Next chapter, Tomoe meets Kenshin and obviously, Kenshin gets a big shock.  I'm already half way through that chapter, and I'm going to re-edit it for a few more days.  Hope you enjoy!  I can't believe I'm uploading at least 2 fics per day.  I need a little break from 'The Difference Between Rain and Tears', so the next chapter will be updated hopefully next week since I have to replan D:.  Later!~ :D


	6. Meeting Again

Chapter 5

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

I was on my way to Hiko-san's.  It was February 17, 1879.  We'll arrive to Tokyo in around two weeks time, then we'll be meeting Kaoru and the man that she loves.  If we don't get any stuff delaying us, we'll probably have a few days to spare, but then I'll stay at my house quietly.  I loved the quiet, even after all these years.  Never did I have somewhere quiet to go to, unless I was travelling, when I was travelling, no one was with me.

I was walking up the path to Hiko-san's house and my mind drifted to Kaoru's letter.  Myojin Yahiko, I knew his mother.  Passed by her in the market quite a few times.  Tomoko.  Myojin Tomoko.  I heard a rumour that she gave birth to a son named Yahiko right after the revolution and that her husband died in the war.  She then became a prostitute to feed the son.  I must say she is very brave and I'm sure her son is very well raised.  I heard she also died a few years back...  He must be living with Kaoru now, she always had a kind heart.

Then there was Sagara Sanosuke, I heard the name Sagara once...  But I don't know when.  A freeloader, eh?  Well, he was probably living at Kaoru's too, or smooching off of her.  Takani was a famous doctor, not too surprised that the only family member that survived became a doctor.  Then a kid the mysterious man saved.  Although I must say, the man does save a lot of people.  There was Kaoru several times, then there was the kid.  Whoever the man was, he was sure to be a good husband to Kaoru, as long as he loved her too, that is.

Feeling me around, Kenji burst out the door and I smiled at the sight of him.  He looked really excited, even though I would be too, if I had only been at one place for the first fourteen years of my life.  Actually...  That's how I spent it, but anyways, I didn't expect the son of Battousai to spend it like that.  The second I gave birth to Kenji, I knew he was going to be as energetic as his father.

He waved a second and then ran back into the house while Hiko-san came out, I bowed to him again, telling him that Kenji would be back in less than three months and told him to contact me if he had located Kenshin.  Kenji bounced out at that moment, and for the first time, I was going to travel with someone...  Actually, that wasn't going to be my first time.  The trip to Otsu with Kenshin was my first, but that's all fine.

* * * * *

We arrived in Tokyo on March 4, 1879.  Tomorrow was the day I was going to meet whoever it was.  I guess I was excited, though I didn't know at the time, I showed Kenji a bit around town and told him where we were going to eat tomorrow for lunch, at the Akabeko.  He had a really good sense of direction, I noticed.  Probably got it from his father, though most of his personality and looks were from his father.  The weird thing was, people kept pointing at Kenji, though the both of us ignored it.

Ah well, I was getting tired anyways.  I guess I might as well go back home.  Toshiko welcomed me back warmly and even welcomed Kenji warmly.  He smiled.  As they were in around the same age group, they became close in less than an hour...  Kenji's first friend in Tokyo, even though Toshiko was actually her aunt.  It didn't feel right, after all, Toshiko was only three years older.

I told the both of them I was tired, so as usual, I wrote in my journal and slipped in my futon, and I closed my eyes.  Surprisingly, I couldn't sleep.  Something was annoying me.  A gut feeling.  A gut feeling that something, let it be good or bad was going to happen.

* * * * *

As usual, as I woke up, I combed my hair until it shined and put it in my usual low ponytail.  I used a bit of haikubai-kou like I had during the past decade and wore a new kimono I had bought in Otsu.  The background was blue, very light blue.  On the left was a sakura tree and at the bottom was a lake where the sakura flowers fell.  I wore my new shawl, then checked myself in the mirror, then went out to get Toshiko and Kenji.

In no time, Toshiko, Kenji and I were walking down the street towards the Akabeko.  Suddenly, something caught my eye and I urged Toshiko to go on, she refused, so we all stayed.  _Blood and White Plums _was the book this store was selling.  There was a big line-up for other books, so Kenji urged me on, telling me he knew where the Akabeko was.  I trusted him, like I've said before, he had a good sense of direction.  Toshiko and I walked to the Akabeko and she slid open the door leading to the restaurant and went in.  I followed.

I heard a warm laugh.  At that very second, time froze, I froze...  My heart froze.  That laugh I had heard only a few rare times.  That laugh.  Can only be by him.  Himura Kenshin, Hitokiri Battousai.  How long I stood there, I didn't know, though I did hear him say a few things.  With politeness I had never heard from him before.  Kaoru was with him.  So the man was Kenshin, my husband.  What should I do?  Leave and never come back and let them be and let them have a 'happily ever after' ending?  Life was never like that, I never had a 'happily ever after' ending, though Kaoru did deserve it.  She was sweet, kind, innocent and beautiful.  Everything a man looked in for a woman.

What could I do?  At that moment, I heard him laugh again at something Kaoru said, then the laugh stopped abruptly.  He knew I was there.  My scent, my perfume.  For the first time in life, I had regretted wearing the perfume.  I should have let them be.  But I had no choice now.  In less than a second, I saw him in front of me.  He looked like he always was, but his ponytail was a low one now, no longer the high ponytail I had grown to love so much.  His eyes clear violet, no longer the amber that made him look so handsome, but it was now filled with kindness and love, no longer anger and hatred for the world.

Had Kaoru really changed him so?  Was I really that bad as a wife that I could not even erase that anger for him?  Was I really such a disgrace to the Yukishiro family.  I heard Toshiko call me, but all I saw was the man in front of me, with the cross scar I had grown to remember so well.  The auburn hair was still there and so was he.  Kaoru stood up beside him and called my name, his eyes widening.  He probably didn't believe I was alive and thought he was hallucinating.  Guess what, anata?  You weren't.  I'm right here, in front of you, seeing some woman that I had raised love you and about to confess to you.  I felt myself on the verge of tears, and then, you whispered one single word.

"Tomoe..."  That single word made my world crumble down.  He was in love with a woman I raised and I could do nothing but watch.  I felt weak and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  The man Kaoru loves us Kenshin...  man she loves is Kenshin...  She loves Kenshin...  Kenshin...  _My_ husband.  She loves _my_ husband.

What did you expect, Yukishiro Tomoe?  For him to wait for someone that he thought had died, someone that he had killed by accident?  Someone that had betrayed him and scarred his cheek for life?  You must be kidding me, Yukishiro Tomoe.

_Yukishiro Tomoe..._  I haven't used that name for ages.  I always introduced myself as either Himura Tomoe or just plain Tomoe...  Yukishiro Tomoe...  No way in hell was I staying here anymore.  After ten years of hell, I see the man I had waited for and loved to love another woman.  I turned around and ran out the door and into the streets and I heard Kenshin call my name desperately.  And I ran into someone.

"Okaasan!  What's wrong?"  Kenji...  I felt him stiffen immediately as he saw Kenshin running behind me.  By now, most of the people on the streets cowered away from the two swordsman.  Kenji stood in front of me protectively and put his right hand on the sword handle.  He was probably furious at Kenshin that he hadn't noticed the cross scar and red hair on him.  I wanted to tell him not to fight, but my mouth was dry...  I was complete utter useless garbage.  "What the hell did you chase my mother for?"  His voice was filled with rage and I caught a glimpse of his eyes.  Amber.  Amber, like the dying fire in hell.

"No...  Kenji...  no..." I whispered.

I was sure Kenshin didn't hear me, but he looked at Kenji with shock.  And uttered a single word again.  "...Kenji?"  Kenji whipped his head around to face him, at the sight of his face, Kenji's eyes narrowed.  He reminded me so much of Kenshin when he was Battousai.  "Himura...  Kenji."

"How the hell do you know my name, you bastard?"

I gasped at the sudden language my son was using.  "Kenji!"  Kenji's eyes widen as he realized what he just said and was about to open his mouth, but I stopped him.  I saw Kaoru and someone who should be Yahiko and a teenage boy run after Kaoru.  Then there was Toshiko.

"Tomoe..."  Kenshin stepped closer to me, I had been waiting for this day for an eternity, then why couldn't I just face him?  Was I scared of being rejected?  Of course, after ten years of waiting, who wouldn't be.  "Is that...  Kenji?"  I nodded my head dumbly, not knowing what to say and collapsed.  I knew Kenji would catch me, but instead, Kenshin did.  "Why didn't you tell me, why?"

I shook my head in the crook of his neck and heard Kaoru gasp.  So she had finally noticed the familiar looks in Kenji and Kenshin...  I couldn't feel but be happy.  I know I was thinking like a bitch, but what right didn't I have?  A decade.  One god damn decade.  Excuse my language...  I choked a sob, "I wanted to tell you...  So much after...  The revolution...  You went through Otsu...  Waited entire day for you...  Never...  even saw you."  I managed to say and he pulled me into a tighter embrace.  It felt good again...  The smell of him and the touch of his fingers on my back.

"Okaasan!  I don't get this!  First you run away from him, then you tell him something I don't understand!  Except Otsu!"  I shook my head dumbly again, not knowing what to say.

After a minute, I finally found my voice again.  "Who has red hair and a cross scar on his face?"  I asked, more calmly.

"Battousai."  Kenji said, then he looked at Kenshin more closely, "Hitokiri Battousai."

A protest from Kaoru, "Kenshin's not Battousai anymore!  He's changed!"

Kenji looked at her coldly, making her shut up, "I know that.  Don't need you telling me."  Before anyone could utter another word, Kenji nodded coldly, I knew it wasn't because he hated Kenshin, he just didn't know what to do around his father...  Then his mouth formed a word.  "Otousan."

I felt Kenshin help me up again, "Kenji."  Kenshin helped me walk across to where Kenji was, then he embraced Kenji.  Kenji returned the hug awkwardly, just then, the book I had wanted to buy fell out of his hands.  Kenshin picked it up and read it, then smiled at me, or rather, grinned childishly, "I bought this yesterday.  I think it describes us well, don't you think?"

I nodded my head silently, then said, "Now we know how the story ends.  The girl never dies..."

Sakura Alex – Big...?  Hope this is big enough ^^

Rook – Heh, sorry, I uploaded 'The Difference Between Rain and Tears' of chapter 4 ^^

rika – He's at the dojo ^^

Blueraingurl – I'm afraid we'll need at least a billion Kenshins to have every fan calmed down, after all, there are billion of Kenshin fans ^^

XenoMark – Can't be good is right ^^

Author's Notes: This is _not_ the end of the story.  Wonder what Kaoru's reaction will be ^^


	7. May 7, 1879

Chapter 6

By Crystal

Author's Notes: **I know some of you are waiting for 'The Difference Between Rain and Tears' to come out...  But I have a writer's block for that.  Terribly sorry.  I still can't think of anything to write for it.  If there's any ideas, email me or leave it on the review.  Thanks!**

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

I closed my eyes in pain...  Kenshin and Kenji were reunited...  So was Kenshin and I.  But what about Kaoru?  Deep down inside, I knew that I did not deserve him at all.

I was a traitor...  Yes, I did change in the end, but that doesn't ever change the fact that I was a traitor to my very own husband...

Kaoru deserves him...  She was nothing but a sweet innocent soul, and the way she had defended Kenshin when Kenji had called him Battousai showed clearly that she loved him.  Was Kenshin really that dense to notice?  Or did he know?

After Kenshin released himself from Kenji, I started looking at a young man that stood behind Kenshin.  A young man about the same height as him, short black hair and dark blue eyes...  So dark someone would mistake them for black.

"Tomoe?"  I shook out of my thoughts.

"Gomen nasai... Kenshin."  I saw him wince as I called him Kenshin.  I don't blame him...  The last time I had called him, which was a decade ago, I called him 'anata'.  But now that Kaoru was here...  And if she loved him...  I don't think...  No...  I definitely don't deserve him.  He deserves someone so much better.  Way better than me...  "But who is that young man there?"  I pointed at the dark blue eyed man.

He smiled a bit, "His name is Seta Soujiro...  He's been with me since the beginning of my travels.  I saved him from...  some...  slave drivers."

Ah, so that was the boy Kenshin saved...  "Konnichiwa...  My name is Yukishiro Tomoe...  Nice to meet you, Soujiro-kun."  His smile didn't flatter a single bit, but nodded, a bit like Kenji did.  "Anyways...  Let's...  Let's finish lunch, and we can talk when we get back to Kaoru's house."  Everyone agreed, but lunch passed so silently...  And very uncomfortable.

* * * * *

_A drop of blood dripped on my cheek...  I felt my left shoulder pounding with so much pain I wanted to die and I looked at up him.  Shaking, my hand went up to his face to brush the tears and blood off while breathing deeply, knowing each breath was my last.  A cross scar, one that would not fade...  The snow stained with blood..._

_"Anata...  It's...  it's better this way...  Gomen...  na... sai... A...na...ta..."  The snow was still falling all around us and I felt the corner of my mouth lift into a smile.  And he smiled back sadly.  "Ai...shi...te...ru... Ken...shin..."_

_"Aishiteru, Tomoe.  Zutto."_

_Then there was darkness._

_~*~_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"How much longer will you continue killing people?  I want to see with my own eyes...  ...My very own eyes."  _

_His amber eyes shone and he lifted his sword up, "Stupid fools, move out of the way!"_

_~*~_

_"You...  remarkably made it rain..."_

_"Remarkably made it rain..."_

_"Made it rain..."_

_"Rain..."_

_"Rain of blood."_

_Blood was dripping off my face and the streets were splattered with that man's blood, but all I could do was stare into his eyes, and darkness claimed me._

My eyes flew open as I sat up abruptly in my futon.  It was the morning of May 7, 1879 and Kenji and I still haven't returned to Otsu for some reason.  One of them had to do with Kenshin.  I can hear Kenji's footsteps echo through the hall, running towards me.  He crashed open the door, "Daijoubu, Okaasan?"  He asked worriedly.

"Aa...  Just a dream, Kenji."  He nodded hesitantly, but left soon after.  These dreams were so regular to me they never scare me any longer, but the only thing that scared me was how...  How I saw his amber gaze and him kill again.  I had a lot of dreams about our time in Otsu, but never, since seven years ago have I seen him kill in my dreams.

I shiver slightly at the cold intense gaze that those amber eyes would give me, but those were also the eyes I had fallen for.  Or perhaps I have fallen for the violet ones...  But seeing the indifferent stare of Kenshin after getting used to those warm violet ones were definitely...  Disturbing.

I sighed.  Today, Kaoru and the rest of us, including Kenshin were going to have lunch.  I'm not exactly looking forward to it, since it seems so uncomfortable.  I hate this.

I discarded my yukata and wore my kimono slowly, then applied hakubai-kou again, then tied my hair unto a low ponytail, finally getting out of my room and calling for Kenji and Toshiko to get ready.

Once we were all ready, we started towards the Akabeko when my steps suddenly flattered...

_"Stupid fools, move out of the way!"_

_"Charge north!  My name is Heibo Shinosuke!"_

_"Your name means nothing to me!"  Kenshin ran forward and stabbed the person on his left right through his neck, then slashed the person on his right.  He stabbed another one through the stomach and ran the sword into that last person's neck and into the wall._

A gasp escaped my lips, causing Kenji and Toshiko to look at me, alarmed.  But their faces were so blurry, and the sounds coming out of their mouth, I could barely hear, let alone make out.

_I walked up to Kenshin and handed him a towel, "Wash your face before your hands."_

_"You're still awake?"_

_I nodded, "Even in separate rooms, I get worried whenever you leave."_

_I saw his whole body stiffen, "Don't bother with me."  His voice was cold and the blood was rolling down from the scar Kiyosato gave him.  His eyes were even colder, making me shiver inwardly._

I felt someone shake my shoulders and concentrated on who was standing in front of me.  Kenji.

"Okaasan, daijoubu?"

I smiled, "Aa...  Just...  Daydreaming, I guess."

"You seemed preoccupied today."  Toshiko said.

I nodded, "something bad's going to happen today...  I can just feel it."  It was true, I have this gut feeling, as if something bad was going to happen...  It was just like it was during the Bakumatsu...  And I haven't had this feeling...  Ever since...  then.  Oh god...  "Something terrible is going to happen..."  I said quietly.

"Oneechan, don't you think you're being a bit paranoid...?"  Toshiko asked me, casting a glance my way while all the while walking in front of me.

I shook my head, "Perhaps, Toshiko...  But...  Ah, never mind.  We're at the Akabeko."  I said, pointing ahead.  Indeed, we were already there.  Kenji slid open the door and we walked inside.  

"Otousan..."  Kenji greeted again, then, "Kaoru-san, Soujiro, Yahiko-chan."

"Ohayou, Kenji-kun..."  Kaoru greeted happily.  It seems that she was hiding all her feelings for Kenshin inside of her.  She really shouldn't do that...  I think I really should talk to her later.

"DON'T CALL ME –CHAN!"

Toshiko smiled at Yahiko, "Ohayou, Soujiro-kun, Kaoru-san, Yahiko-kun, Kenshin-san."  She said politely.  I looked up at them, and sat down.

"Konnichiwa, Toshiko-chan, Tomoe-san, Kenji."  Soujiro smiled.

I saw Kaoru look at me strangely, "Tomoe-san?  Are you okay?  You seem like your in a far away place."

I glanced up slightly and smiled hesitantly, "something's been on my mind today...  And it's just plaguing my thoughts...  I can't seem to get rid of them, it's as if something is warning me that there's trouble today...  Where's Sanosuke-san today?"

"You're just like Kenshin, he's had something on his mind the whole day."  Indeed, Kenshin was sitting with his back supported by the wall, his head bowed down, as if deep in thought.  Maybe...  he had dreams like I did?  Maybe?  "Sano, I don't know where that rooster head is..."

Suddenly, Kenshin looked his, but I noticed his eyes were tinted a bit with amber...  Battousai...  "Tomoe..."  He said quietly with a nod.

"Kenshin...  Are you...  Never mind."  I shook my head, there was no need to get him more worried.

After eating lunch, all seven of us headed towards the dojo.  Megumi-san just popped out of nowhere, joining us.  To my surprise, Megumi-san didn't flirt with Kenshin, not that I would mind.  Okay, that was a total lie.  But...  Hey.

"No way!  No _vixens_ in my house!"  Kaoru shouted.  The whole group was amused, with the exception of Kenshin, who talked even less today.

Megumi-san smiled with that fox smile of hers, "What do you think, Yahiko?  I'll cook dinner."  Yahiko-kun nodded while smiling all the way.  Kaoru huffed.  "Ken-san, is it all right for me to come over?"

"Eh?"  My head shot up immediately.  That was his favourite word during our time in Otsu...  Nice memories...  He seemed to have noticed, because the next second, he gave me a glance.

"You don't look well today, Ken-san.  Do you want me to have a look at you?"  So much for the no flirting.  I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and I saw Kenshin grinned a small childish grin at me.  The corner of my mouth twitched upwards.  Megumi-san will never change, no matter if Kenshin has a wife or not...  

"No, I'm fine, it's nothing."  I heard him say, then his eyes glazed over again.  I shook my head, hoping the gut feeling would disappear, but it didn't.

We reached the dojo soon and when we went inside the gates, there was a big hole through the dojo hall.  "This..."  Megumi-san started.

"What in the world happened?!"  Kaoru asked, confused yet worried.

A familiar smell hit my nose.  The smell so strong during that snow fall...  My blood...  The smell of blood.  I saw Kenshin and Kenji immediately stiffen, "Blood."  They said, both at the same time.  Kenshin rushed in, "Sano!"

XenoMark – Ah, I agree.  I'm going to put a bit more Kaoru soon.  And how she reacts.  To be truthful, I really don't know how she'll react yet.

Blueraingurl – Yeah, agreed.  He so better do, or I'll whack him upside the head ^^  They'll end up together, I'm sure.

rika – lol...  Thanks!

Rook – Thanks!

ReAcH – Woohoo!  Another reader *grins*  Thanks ^^;;

Aerisakura and Smashfriends – It wouldn't be fair for Tomoe, after all, she has spent the past decade waiting for Kenshin ^^

Sakura Alex – lol, woops ^^  But anyways, thanks!  And I will keep up the work!


	8. Fight with Saitoh

Chapter 7

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

Sanosuke-san was immediately operated on by Megumi-san after we found Sanosuke-san wounded and on the dojo floor.  I was standing in the doorway of the dojo, watching Kenshin ponder over things in his mind.  And yet, I knew, without looking that it was someone from his past...  The dreams, they made sense.

* * * * *

It's been three days since we found Sanosuke-san.  Megumi-san said that his wound was deep and that he was lucky there was no injury to the internal organs.  Sanosuke-san was still unconscious.

Kaoru is talking with Megumi-san and I sat there in silence, listening to the two of them while I poured tea for them.  My mind was still on Kenshin...  "Is Ken-san in the dojo again?"  My head lifted up from the pot of tea at the mention of Kenshin.

"Yes, same as ever.  He's thinking about something with a scary look on his face."  A scary look...  Battousai.  Abruptly, I stood up, causing the both of them to look up in alarm at me.  But I walked towards the dojo once again.

The dojo was lit by a single candle and Kenshin was sitting there, in front of the broken wall, a look of concentration on his face.  His face was a frown as he was thinking over the possibilities of who it could be.  Suddenly, he stood up and slashed the dojo wall, but barely cracking it.

"Kaoru's going to kill you for that..."  I said quietly.

His eyes went to mine immediately and soften, "Tomoe...  I...  He wanted me.  You know that too, don't you?"

"Kenshin..."  Yes, I knew it was someone from your past, "Sanosuke-san was just at the wrong place at the wrong time...  Don't blame it on yourself...  You don't know it was someone that wanted you...  And you didn't know he was going to come, or you would have done everything to protect Sanosuke-san..."

"Saitou Hajime...  Third captain of the Shinsengumi...  It's him, I'm sure...  He's done this...  The medicine box with the sign for Shinsengumi spies in disguises.  His specialized left-handed Gatotsu...  He's probably after me for some Battousai business, Tomoe..."

I shook my head, "Let it be some Shinsengumi or not, you are going to sleep right now, Kenshin.  You haven't had enough rest for the past few days.  Now go."  I ordered.

I stood up quietly, then walked away, but took another glance at me, "Arigatou...  Tomoe."

* * * * *

"I've got it!  It's a woman!  He's been here for three months and there's one or two--"

"How can you only have such terrible ideas?!  Kenshin has a wife!"  

I sighed, not anymore.  I thought.  Well, not really.  I hear the two of them fling insults at each other again while I watch Kenji and Soujiro-kun practice their Kenjitsuu.  Suddenly, I stood in alert as a police came in.  He looked strangely familiar, as if I recognized him somehow.

He flicked his eyes at me, then a tiny look of surprise crossed his face and he looked back at Kaoru guiltily.  "Excuse me."  Both Kaoru and Yahiko-kun looked up, "But I was told this was the dojo where Himura Battousai lived.  My name is Fujita; I've just been assigned to this town.  The chief told me about Himura."

"Unfortunately, Kenshin isn't here now, but..."

"Oh, is that so.  The truth is, while it's not confirmed, we received word that Himura was being targeted by a gang of ruffians.  Would it be all right if I waited here for him?"  Kaoru shook her head, "Arigatou."

He was being too polite for my own liking, but I guess...  If Kenshin's targeted by a gang of ruffians, it's not too impossible that the chief would send someone like Fujita-san over...  "I'll get you some tea, Fujita-san."  I said politely and walked towards the kitchen.

For two hours, we waited patiently, Kaoru was getting too worried, but I knew that Battousai would not be defeated by a few ruffians...  Kenji and Soujiro-kun was now sitting with me in the dojo drinking tea.  Sanosuke-san was being taken care of by Megumi-san and Kaoru and Yahiko-kun?  I have no idea.

Suddenly, I heard Kaoru talk, "The police.  The chief sent someone to tell you."  I heard the footsteps get louder as I know that she's leading him in here.  "He's an assistant police inspector of the Metropolitan Police Office and a member of the sword-bearing police, Mr. Fujita Goro."

He finally arrived and he stared at Fujita-san.  Fujita-san turned around and looked at Kenshin, his eyes narrowing, "It seems from your condition that Akamatsu gave you some trouble.  You have indeed become weak."  For some strange reason, I was not shocked at this.  Deep inside, I knew something like this was going to happen...  "The last time we fought must have been the battle of the Tobafushimi...  So it has been about ten years..."  Then he turned to look at me, "Yukishiro-san."

"You know Fujita-san?  Kenshin, Tomoe-san?"

"He's the captain of the Shinsengumi, third unit.  Saitou Hajime...  Fujita Goro's just his changed name."  I replied, seeing Saitou-san nod his head.

For minutes, they had been talking.  My mind was only processing half the information while the other half of me looked at Kenshin intensely, hoping his Battousai side wouldn't come out.

"I thought Battousai would understand this himself, and I set Akamatsu on him. But as you said, ten years is enough time for a man to go bad. This rurouni who does not kill is drowning in the complacency of so-called justice. Why would Hitokiri Battousai protect without killing? Have you forgotten? Aku.  Soku.  Zan. That was the one truth we shared with the Hitokiri. I cannot stand to see any more of this."

"No matter what you say, I will not kill anymore.  I have made a promise, and I will not break it."

Saitou-san gets ready, "Come.  I deny it all."

I stood behind Kenshin and I put my hand gently on her shoulder, "Kenshin..."

"What's wrong?  Do you want the Gatotsu to hit Yukishiro?"

I felt Kenshin take a step forward, "Kenshin."  He shook his head and I gave up.  Then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "Kenshin, be careful."  

Kenshin jumped above Saitou-san as he stroke the wall and I can hear Kenji whispering all the moves, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu tsui sen."  Saitou-san looked upwards and stroked upwards, "Taikuu Gatotsu!"

The fight continued as Kenshin got stabbed at the waist.  Finally, as Saitou-san sent Kenshin flying to the wall, I can hear his breathing...  And I can feel Kenji stiffen beside me.  Kaoru almost rushed towards Kenshin, but he looked up at Saitou-san...  His eyes so familiar...  Those amber steel cold eyes that was feared by all men...

Kenshin stood up gracefully, yet deadly, his eyes burning...  Just like what I had described in my diary years and years ago...  When Kiyosato had first gotten killed.

_Rumour has it that the Battousai had hair like the colour of blood, his eyes amber like the dying fire in hell._

_The dying fire in hell..._

"Let's go"  I saw Kenshin charge, then disappear, but all of a sudden, Saitoh-san kicked out, knocking him back.  His breathing was still uncontrolled, but all of a sudden, I feel a shock of energy hit me, and his breathing suddenly under control as I see him glare at Saitoh.

"Only this will tell.  The true form of the Gatotsu.  No holding back."  I heard Saitoh-san say.

And I heard Yahiko-kun gasp, "He's...  he's been holding back up till now!"

"Of course, baka...  Otousan...  Stop holding back...  It's pathetic..."  Kenji whispered beside me, and I prayed once again, hoping Kenshin would come out, alive.

Kenshin was getting faster by the second, and from the tension in the room, it brought me closer and closer to the memories of Bakumatsu.  Then it was when Kenshin ducked and whipped out his sword, the dull side of his blade completely striking the base of Saitou-san's skull.  "After being shown the Gatotsu four times in succession, even a fool would think of one or two counterattacks.  Get up, Saitoh.  It would be disappointing to end our battle like this after ten years."  Battousai's voice...

"I was only trying to test your strength, but my plans have changed.  I'll kill you now."

"You must be dreaming," Kenshin said, casting a glare towards his direction, "I should be the one to say that."

I whipped my head around in time to see Kaoru collapse on the floor and I did not blame her.  She looked up at me, her eyes filled with worry, "Tomoe-san...  Onegai...  Help Kenshin...  It's just the same with Jin'eh...  he'll kill him...  He'll kill Saitoh..."  I heard her mumble more stuff, but my eyes were already fixed back on Kenshin...

And I can suddenly hear Sanosuke, "It's not good.  They're not in Meiji Tokyo anymore.  They're fighting in Kyoto of the Bakumatsu.  No matter how much you call, your voice can't reach them.  Only someone who survived the violence of the Bakumatsu and tasted the shaking of Kyoto could stop this fight..."

Was it possible...  That I would be able to stop this fight?

"Next time, it will be your head that flies..."

My eyes widened.  Kaoru was right, I can't possibly let him kill anyone...  He'll live in guilt again...  "Kenshin..."  I said softly, "Yamero..."  He wasn't listening...  Perhaps they were wrong...  Perhaps I couldn't stop this fight...

Kenshin...  You promised not to kill any longer...  'After all this...  I will return to you...  And I will protect.'  Those were the exact same words you had told me ten years ago.  Are you breaking our promise...  Anata?  Are you, Anata...?  "Anata…  yamero..."  I could see his steps flatter, and I opened my mouth again, "Anata!"  "STOP!"

Kenshin stopped in his steps and Saitoh-san also froze immediately.  "Tomoe...?"

And I hear someone from outside the dojo, "Come to your senses, Saitoh.  Your mission was only to test Battousai's abilities!"  Test?

Saitoh-san glared, "It isn't your place to interfere."

Then another man entered behind me, "I knew about your honour as one of the Shinsengumi, but I don't want you or Himura to die a pointless death here."

Kenshin looked at him, his cold gaze sweeping over his figure, "So you're the one pulling Saitoh-s strings.  Originally one of the Ishin Shishi from Satsuma, the director of the Department of Internal Affairs, Okubo Toshimichi."

Okubo-san and Kawaji-san came and explained everything, about Shishio Makoto, about the war...  And all of us, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke-san, Megumi-san, Yahiko-kun, Soujiro-kun, Toshiko and I sat down, listening to them.

"This matter is too important for you to answer now.  Take a week to think.  I'll come back on May 14th, one week from today, to hear your answer."  Kawaji-san said, and they turned around to leave.

Kenshin called to Okubo-san, "You look much wearier than you did ten years ago."

Okubo-san smiled softly, "It's because it's far more difficult to build a new era than to destroy the old one.  That's why.  I'll expect a good answer."

"Kenshin..."  Kenshin turned around to face Kaoru, "You're not going, are you?"

Kenshin only gave a smile and walked back into the dojo and I looked at him, as he caught my gaze.  I knew then, he would go to Kyoto...  He would definitely go.  And I would follow him there.

* * * * *

Author's Notes: I know I didn't update in a _long_ time.  Lol.  Anyways, expect the next one out soon, cause I'm inspired right now.  So there.  Later all!

Blueraingurl – woohoo!  I finally updated, lol.  Tomoe will give up, but they'll end up together for sure.  I'll kill myself if they don't, lol.  They'll have their talk next chapter, which is why I'm looking forward to writing it so much, so I hope you look forward reading it ^^  

XenoMark – Yep...  Well, I'll let you guess that, but it's pretty obvious, lol.  It would be a mess, of course, lol.

rika – Sorry it took so long to update =\  Thanks!

ReAcH – Thanks!  A cliff-hanger kind of thing ^^  I'm not good with battle scenes, so bear with me ^^

Forte – Woohoo!  Thanks!

CardMistress Sakura – She's alive!  Whee!  Well, we can't exactly _exclude_ Kaoru...  But she'll show up less in later chapters, me thinks.


	9. Midnight Meeting

Chapter 8

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Or question, in this case.  Does Okubo Toshimichi get assassinated on May 14, 1878/1879/1880?  I have different answers on every website I see, lol.  So I've decided to use 1879.

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

**_May 14, 1879_**

**_It is the day Kenshin decides, whether to go to Kyoto or not, where all his memories are...  Or whether he will stay.  Though I already do know the answer.  It is in the morning right now, and I plan on saying farewell to him...  Perhaps he will be leaving very soon.  So I shall see you later tonight._**

I closed my journal as I dressed up, "Kenji!"

"Hai?"  I heard his voice through the walls.

"Take care, I'm going to see your father for a while!"

I couldn't hear any voices, but I heard footsteps getting closer and closer, "Otousan has to decide today...  Can I come along?"

"If you really want to..."  I replied, and I saw him smile.  When we got ready, the three of us walked towards the dojo.  Toshiko had decided to come too.  As we reached the dojo gates, I saw Kenshin step out, his sword ready and about to leave when he spotted us, he walked over with a nod.  "Kenshin...  Where are you going?"

He looked straight at me, "I'm going to Kioizaka to meet up with him.  Okubo-kyo is a busy man."

"Kenshin..."  I said, quietly.  "I...  I need to talk to you..."

He gave a quick glance to both Kenji and Toshiko, and they went out of our way while he took my hand softly, dragging me away like that day...  On June 18, 1864...  During the Gion Festival.  I can still remember it as clear as crystal...  It was just like yesterday that it happened...  I can remember Iizuka-san coming in a warning us that Katsura-san was in danger...

"What is it, Tomoe?"  He asked softly, his purple eyes gazing into mine.

I sighed and looked downwards, "I...  I want you to be careful..."

Then surprisingly, he smiled.  "I will...  I'll come back tonight and we can settle this down."  His hands cupped my cheeks, lifting them and forcing me to look into his eyes, "Take care of Kenji for me...  I will be back tonight."  I nodded quietly once again and with one last glance, he disappeared into the shadows...

Noon passed slowly and I was spending time in the dojo, helping along Kaoru with cleaning until Kenji came running back with a newspaper in his hands, "Okaasan!"  I looked up at him, wiping the sweat on my brow, "Okubo-kyo was assassinated!"

"WHAT?!"  Shouts interrupted from all around me, as I stood there, speechless.

"Okaasan...?"  Kenji asked hesitantly.

I felt the blood leave my face...  There was no hope that Kenshin was going to stay in Tokyo.  I was hoping that something would make him stay...  But...  I closed my eyes, "I need a rest, Kenji...  Leave me."  I stood up quietly, then made my way into an empty room and sat down, thinking everything over.  Those days during the Bakumatsu...  On that fateful day that Kenshin and I met under the rain of blood...

* * * * *

It was midnight already, and I stood outside on the bridge, staring at the motionless water, waiting for Kenshin.  The moon was reflecting on the water and silence was in Tokyo.  Most were probably sleepless at the thought of Okubo-kyo assassinated...  And that was when I heard footsteps.

I turned around to see that familiar shade of red hair approach me, "Tomoe..."

"Kenshin..."  I said, looking at him.  "Okubo-kyo was assassinated."

He nodded his head, "I know, I was there...  Kaoru-dono also told me."

"You saw Kaoru...?"  I asked.

He nodded his head once again, "I was walking by the river to meet you when she showed up.  She told me he got assassinated and begged me not to go."

"She loves you."  I stated, though it hurt.

"...Aa..."  He simply replied.

"And you're leaving Tokyo now."

He sighed, "You know me too well, Tomoe."

"I have known you for eleven years, Kenshin."

"That's true...  You have known me for eleven years...  You know my darkest secrets...  And you also know how I feel right now...  Nobody else would know...  Kaoru-dono has never been to war, and even though Sanosuke and Megumi-dono have been near it, they were never as close to it as you were...  And the children...  They have not seen war."

I nodded, "Perhaps I know you best...  But..."

"There is no but...  As you probably know...  Those time have begun again."  I nodded my head, indicating that I understood, "And I am going back to fight."  I nodded my head again, "As Battousai."

I looked straight into his eyes, "You promised me...  That you would return to me and you will protect.  Are you willing to break that promise after eleven years?"

"I am not willing to break it...  But you must understand-"

"That if you become Battousai, you will not be able to control it."  I finished for him.  He nodded his head, "Then promise me...  Promise me that you will do all you can to refrain yourself from killing anyone else.  You have killed enough during the revolution...  And don't feel guilty for it, it was war."  I forced a smile, "Yakusoku?"  I asked.

Suddenly, he embraced me, "Yakusoku...  koishii..."

I sighed contently, it was nice to be in your husband's safe arms again after eleven years, "Aishiteru, anata..."  Then I added, "Come back to us alive and well."

"Aa...  Take care of Soujiro"  He smiled one last time at me, and vanished into the night.  And then I allowed a smile on my face.  I was going to follow him, no matter where it took me.  I walked home and took out my journal and began writing.

**_It is the midnight of May 14, 1879.  Kenshin has left for Kyoto already and I assume I will be leaving within a day or two.  Perhaps after I persuade Kaoru to go.  She will need to go too, for she loves him.  But...  How are things between Kenshin and I going to go?  That, I will not know._**

* * * * *

A day has passed since Kenshin has left and I was eating lunch at the Akabeko along with Kenji, Soujiro and Toshiko.  I was about to visit Kaoru later when in came Sanosuke-san, sitting down at a table roughly, then mumbling curses under his breath.  As we watched him in silence, he suddenly stood up and smashed his fist into a table, "That bastard, that fuckin' asshole!  So he thinks he can just waltz off without a word to anyone!"

"Sanosuke-san!"  I shouted.  He looked at me with anger in his eyes, "Watch your language."

"How could you eat lunch here without a single care?  Your husband left you!"

I frowned, "I am aware of that, Sanosuke-san.  What are you trying to hint at?"

"How are you not worried?  Aren't you even slightly mad that he left without a word?" his anger was not even going down a notch, if it was moving, it was certainly moving upwards.

"As a matter of fact, I am not worried for I know he can take care of himself.  And I am not mad because I happen to have spoken with him last before he left Tokyo." I answered calmly.

He cursed under his breath again, "I'm going to Kyoto!  I won't be happy until I've given him just one good punch!"  I sighed as he left the Akabeko.

Yahiko-kun came in later, asking for Sanosuke-san.  And when Tae-san asked how Kaoru was doing, my ears perked up, "Not good.  She still hasn't gotten out of bed.  Ever since he said goodbye."

I followed Yahiko-kun to the dojo, watching Kaoru in her bed, crying.  I waved them away, wanting to talk to her personally.  "Kaoru...?  Kaoru?"  I asked, but she didn't answer at all.  "Kaoru...  You can't continue like that.  Kenshin left, but he'll be back.  Or if you're still not happy with that, you can go to Kyoto..."  Another shake of her head, and I gave up for now.

When I walked out, Tae-san and Tsubame-chan told me that Yahiko-kun had gone to do something important.

For the whole day, I stayed beside her, trying to get her to eat something, but Megumi-san arrived, "Yahiko?!  Didn't you go to Kyoto or did they leave you home alone?"  I walked towards Megumi-san.

"Megumi-san...  Kaoru's still in bed...  Maybe you will have better luck than me getting her out of bed and packing.  I will be leaving Tokyo with Kenji and Soujiro once Kaoru and Yahiko-kun leaves."

She nodded, "You are going along with Kaoru then?"

I shook my head, "No.  I have places to go and people to visit to get help from.  But I will meet up with Kaoru sometime in Kyoto."  I brought Megumi-san to Kaoru's room, just as we watched her refuse another meal.

"I'm disgusted.  You're still here."

Kaoru glared at her, "What do _you_ want?"

"Isn't it obvious?  I came to laugh at the tanuki Ken-san rejected."  

I frowned upon her words, "Megumi-san..."

Megumi-san suddenly held up a jar and handed it to Kaoru, "This is medicine, a family treasure. Ken-san told me before how well it worked. Now, it's something he needs, but I guess I can't ask you to give it to him. I'll have to ask Yahiko."

"Shouldn't you take it yourself, without relying on others?  All the way to Kyoto."

Megumi-san glared at her, "Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of free time, like you.  I have patients to take care of.  I can't go off on a journey."

"Your patients over Kenshin?  In other words, he's not that important to you."

I sighed, "Kaoru..."

"What?"  She said, looking at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, so now you're going to cry?  You really are weak."  Megumi-san said as she stood up abruptly and opened the door, getting ready to leave.

Kaoru suddenly yelled, "You don't understand, Megumi.  How it felt for him to say goodbye to me, face to face...  You don't understand at all!"

"Perhaps I don't...  But what makes you think that he won't say goodbye to Tomoe-san face to face either?  She is his wife and she loves him too...  though she has not shown anything.  She has not wept a single tear.  She is strong, and you are weak.  But we are also even.  You don't understand how it felt for him not to say goodbye to me at all.  So next time, before you start going to extremes, consider your own feelings once more."  She left the room and by looking at her, she was close to tears.

"Megumi-san..."  I looked back at Kaoru, then walked swiftly out the door and after Megumi-san.  "We'll bring Kenshin back...  Don't cry."

I saw her smile, "It's not a wonder why Ken-san fell in love with you, Tomoe-san."  She looked at where we came from and I looked there to, to be met by the scene of Kaoru and Yahiko-kun packing.

"Thank you, Megumi-san...  But I should warn Soujiro-kun and Kenji that I'm leaving tomorrow and they should pack tonight..."  I smiled slightly and turned to look at her, "Megumi-san...  Take care of Toshiko for me.  She has no skills in fighting and I don't want her in a dangerous situation."

She frowned, "You have no skills in fighting either."

"You're absolutely right."  I said, smiling, "But Kenshin's my husband and I can find a few people that can help him along the way...  I have also been accustomed to danger due to the time with Kenshin eleven years ago in Kyoto.

* * * * *

Kaoru has already left a few hours ago and now, I am standing here, watching the dojo one last time.  Then suddenly, a figure appeared and I heard Megumi-san beside me gasp.  "Shinomori Aoshi..."

* * * * *

XenoMark – Yep...  Well, I decided to at least try and get everyone to stick to their characters.  So...  I don't know if Kenji will challenge Kenshin...  But I do doubt it, I don't like Kenji to not like Kenshin =\  Anyways, I'll update soon.  I'm just going to finish this before I do the other stories...  I've noticed that if you work on four stories at the same time, on the same subject, you get easily distracted =\  Thanks!

Blueraingurl – I can't believe I finally updated either!  And I'm updating again!  I'm twisting this _whole_ story around.  I mean, Soujiro was saved by Kenshin and not Shishio...  So...  *grins*  Yeah, they have their little short talk in this chapter ^^  I will let Kaoru heal, of course.  With Soujiro, I dunno...  I was thinking of Soujiro pairing up with either Misao or Toshiko, lol.  I don't like Aoshi/Misao =\  Anyways, have a great day!

rika – Woohoo!  Yep.  I'll keep writing.  I'm halfway through the next chapter!

ReAcH – Woohoo!  Well, it's kind of awkward to see your husband after eleven years and after having a son =\  I mean... Lol...  If that happened to me, I probably die of shock =\  Anyways, me loves Tomoe and Kenshin too.  And Kenshin said goodbye to both, but he did _not_ hug Kaoru.  Kay?  Kay ^^

CardMistress Sakura – YAY!  Well, I'll exclude her as much as possible, but that's near impossible =\ LoL.  And yeah, Kenshin's still married to Tomoe ^^  Hope you check this out soon!

tsaieric – I'm following both.  Usually, I follow the anime, but I don't have the anime script for a few of the things.  Cause well, my stupid brother deleted a few episodes and it's just too much of a bother to download it again ^^  Thanks!

DiaBLo – Woohoo!  I like K/T waaaaaaaaay better too ^^

Author's Notes: For those that are waiting for my other fics to update, I'm sorry.  Because I'm going to finish and finalize this fic before I move on to another.  As I have said in XenoMark's reply, it's distracting to write four stories on RK at the same time ^^  So yep.  See you all!  But I will update my Soujiro/Misao once in a while.


	10. Seeing Hikosan Again

Chapter 9

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

Kaoru has already left a few hours ago and now, I am standing here, watching the dojo one last time.  Then suddenly, a figure appeared and I heard Megumi-san beside me gasp.  "Shinomori Aoshi..."

I felt his intense eyes on me and I did not flinch a single time, I was used to all those stares, "Who are you?"  He asked, suspicious.

"Takagami Toshiko."  I lied, "I'm Kaoru's friend.  But Megumi-san told me she was not here at the moment."

"A visitor...  At midnight?"

I nodded my head, "I don't see a problem with that, Shinomori-san."

The grip on his sword tightened, but he looked at Megumi-san now, "Where is Battousai?  Answer me."  He's looking for Kenshin...

"I...  I..."  He repeated his question again, "I don't know..."  Megumi-san answered.

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill her."  He said, pointing to me.

"Battousai's gone to Kyoto."  I glanced at Saitoh-san who suddenly appeared.

That man frowned, "Who are you?"

"Fujita Goro.  As you can see, just a policeman."  Saitoh-san explained everything to him while Megumi-san and I stood there, unspeaking.  

When that man left, Megumi-san was frowning, "What were you just talking to him for, you worthless cop!  He's a dangerous man!  All he thinks about is killing Ken-san!"

"If I hadn't been talking to him, that dangerous man would have killed you and Yukishiro.  Dangerous, but one who became the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu at the age of fifteen is certainly talented.  I'm just wondering whether or not we can use him."

"As much as I like to chat with you, Saitoh-san...  I must get going."

"You're leaving for Kyoto tomorrow, Yukishiro."  He stated.

I nodded my head, "Sayonara, Megumi-san...  See you in Kyoto, Saitoh-san...  And please, don't call me 'Yukishiro'."

"Himura."  I felt the urge to roll my eyes at the stupid cop.

* * * * *

I hugged Toshiko, "Take care."  She nodded quietly, then I turned to Megumi-san who was watching us depart, "Please take care of her, Megumi-san."

"Of course."  She said, a slight smile on her face, "Bring Ken-san back..."

"I will."  I called to Kenji and Soujiro-kun, "Hayaku, Kenji, Soujiro-kun!"

I heard footsteps on the wooden floor, "Hai, Okaasan...  Are we going to visit Toku and Hisashi-san?  I miss them already!  And there's Ojiisan..."

I smiled at the thought of visiting Hiko-san again, I missed that old man...  Well...  Not exactly old.  "We are definitely visiting your Ojiisan...  I think we will be able to visit Toku-kun and Hisashi-san after the whole mess.  All right?"

He nodded happily, then I turned around at the sound of another pair of footsteps, "Gomen nasai, Tomoe-san.  I'm late."  Soujiro-kun apologized.

"It's all right.  We should get going.  We'll be taking the shortest road possible.  About seven days."  

**_May 19, 1879_**

**_It has been a day since Kenji, Soujiro-kun and I have walked restlessly for a day.  Six days left until we will reach Kyoto.  If we are lucky and if we hurry up, we can make it in five days.  Hopefully, we will be able to get there as soon as possible, considering we will not have much time.  I will see you later..._**

I looked at the sleeping figures of Kenji and Soujiro-kun, tucked away safely under their blankets, snoring quietly.  Though I knew...  If I made a sound a bit too loud for their taste, they would spring up and start drawing their swords, ready to fight in two seconds.  It felt safe to be with the two children that wielded swords, but I felt useless...  And it reminded me painfully of Kenshin when he was Battousai.

**_May 23, 1879_**

**_We have encountered a bunch of yakuzas, although the two of them took care of them quickly.  The yakuzas were about to rob us of our provisions and money when Soujiro-kun took out his sword.  They laughed, of course.  Until Soujiro-kun disappeared from the face of the earth did they stop laughing.  And a second later, the dozen of yakuzas laid face down, unconscious.  Even Kenji was impressed.  I, for one was absolutely staring at awe at the face of a young man that have learned so much things.  I had asked him if Kenshin had taught him all that, and he had told me 'yes' and that he had begged Kenshin to teach him because he needed something to protect himself against.  Although Kenshin did not teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, he still taught him something...  Maybe even better than the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu._**

It was on May 25, 1879 that we arrived in Kyoto.  Without wasting a single minute, we walked up the mountain and although we were exhausted, or rather, I was exhausted, I pushed myself onwards.  I knew I was worrying Kenji, but I had no choice but to do that.

I was still walking up the mountain, sweat covering my forehead as I walked and walked, ignoring the aches in my legs, the exhaustion, the dehydration...  When I was two miles away Hiko-san's house, I sighed in relief.

Kenji told me to walk slowly and got Soujiro-kun to stay with me while he ran ahead to get Hiko-san.  Hiko-san appeared in less than a minutes, then he hauled me up and carried me all the way to his house, resting me on the bed and giving me warm water to drink.  "You could've hurt yourself, Tomoe."  I almost rolled my eyes, Hiko-san was like my father in a way, always giving me lectures.  "What were you doing, pushing with all your might to get here anyways?  You were never the one in a hurry...  And what of this brat?"  He said, pointing at Soujiro-kun.

Soujiro-kun frowned, a displeased look on his face.  He was going to open his mouth to say something when I interrupted him, "Hiko-san...  this is Kenshin's student, Seta Soujiro.  He taught him how to fight, but he didn't teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

I could almost see Hiko-san sigh in relief.  "Boy."  He said, addressing Soujiro-kun.  Soujiro-kun looked at him while Kenji and I kept quiet.  "What style do you use?"

"Shukuchi"  He replied.

Hiko-san looked thoughtful for a second, "Show me how you do it after Tomoe gets rested.  I might want to correct some mistakes my baka deshi taught you."

"Baka deshi...?"

I frowned at Hiko-san, "Seriously, Hiko-san...  Even after eleven years, you still call Kenshin baka deshi."

"He's always been my baka deshi."

"Baka deshi...?"  Soujiro-kun asked once again.  "Is Hiko-san the Shisho of Himura-san?"  I nodded, "Sou ka..."

I was about to sit up when I felt Hiko-san's hands push me down again, "Rest, Tomoe.  And what of that baka deshi...  Did you meet him again?"

"Aa...  I met him in Tokyo and I was even surprised myself when it was my friend's house that he was living at."

He nodded again, "Rest now.  I'll go teach Kenji some other stuff while I correct this boy's Shukuchi."

"Arigatou.  Take care of Soujiro-kun, I promised Kenshin I would do that."  I said, closing my eyes.

I heard Hiko-san snort, "Even after so many years, you still love him.  I don't know what you see him in."

Then I replied, "Exactly what you see in him."  Then darkness surrounded me and I was lulled to the peaceful sounds of sleep...

* * * * *

When I awoke, the sun was already up and I guessed it was another day.  I found Kenji and Soujiro-kun asleep on the floor beside me, then faces clearly showing exhaustion.  Hiko-san must've worked them out pretty much.  It was then that Hiko-san came in, "There's a signal flare just outside.  It has nothing to do with me anyways."

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to the outside world..."

"There's nothing more to care about."

I shrugged, "if you didn't care, you wouldn't have visited that grave ten years ago and I wouldn't have met you.  And even if I did meet you and you didn't care, you wouldn't have taught Kenji Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  He said no more and assumed I was right.

The day passed uneventfully and I cleaned the whole house up again.  It was a lot more messier than it had been the last time I had left.  Hiko-san was too lazy...  But then again, there was me to clean up after him.  I sighed quietly and remembered when I had cleaned up for Kenshin.  It seemed like so long ago, yet I still remember it like it was yesterday.

It was at night when I had given Hiko-san his jar of sake.  I remember him sitting down on a log in front of the fire, thinking about something.  I looked up at the shining stars that were shining brightly and beautifully...  As if they knew something I did not.  As I went inside and got myself ready to sleep, I heard Hiko say something.  "That's pretty low, attacking a mere potter out of nowhere."  I opened the door a slight bit.

"Hiko Seijuro is no mere potter."  I could never mistaken that voice...  Neither could I forget that auburn hair.

"Who are you?"  How could Hiko-san not remember...?

"It's been a long time, Shisho..."

"Well, now that you've had the gall to actually show your face here, what is it you want with me?"  I could actually feel his inward smirk radiating from all the way he was standing...  Hiko-san was an arrogant man, and he took pride in that, as far as I know.

"It seems that Niitsu Kakunoshin is a rising new name in the world of ceramics.  Why pottery again?"

"I didn't really care, pottery, whatever.  It was just the easiest way to make a living without having to deal with a lot of people."  He's a hermit, that one is.

"That's easy for you to say."  
"Well, you know.  My genius shows in whatever I do."  Arrogant little...

I sighed, get to the point, Hiko-san!  "You didn't answer my question.  You came to tell me something that's hard for you to say."  A slight pause, "I was your Shisho.  I can read my baka deshi like a book."  I have absolutely no comment on that.  

"Then I'll say it straight out."  I saw Kenshin kneel down, "The instruction of the Hiten Mitsurugi school that I left ten years ago.  I ask it of you now!"

I could almost feel Hiko-san's disgusted look towards Kenshin, "Absolutely not.  You were the one who left ten years ago."  Hiko-san turned away and I think he saw me.  How could he not?  But the point being, I don't know how Kenshin could've missed me.  "Why now after all this time?"  

He was about to walk away when I saw my husband catch hold of his mantle.  If Hiko-san did not say 'yes' right now, I would pound his head in and strangle him to death.  _My_ husband was kneeling on the floor, asking him for help!  And he's still an arrogant bastard...  "Please...  I beg of you."

Hiko-san turned around back to face him, "Well, that's something.  You look like you're at the end of your rope.  All right.  If you're asking, I'm listening.  Although there's someone that's been dying to see you."  A pause, "Come out."

Without missing I beat, I opened the door, showing myself to Kenshin.  Utter shock was painted on his face as he uttered my name out, "Tomoe..."

* * * * *

Author's Notes: If you think that was a bit rushed, it might've been, though I could not think of anything else to write while they were travelling =\  Sou-chan, Kenji and Tomoe, I mean =\  One last thing, should I make this a Sou-chan/Misao or Sou-chan/Toshiko?

Blueraingurl – Yeah, the RK section is definitely lacking K/T fics.  They had a special bond together, at least to me ^^  And I liked how she overlooked the fact that Kenshin killed her fiancé and began to love him.  I mean, that's absolutely possible, which I why I like her better than Kaoru.  For Kaoru, she just suddenly falls in love with Kenshin and begs him to stay...  Well, not beg.  But yeah.  Don't take me wrong, I still like Kaoru, but I don't like K/K as must as I like K/T.  Hope you write a K/T fic soon again!

CardMistress Sakura – Nope, not Misao/Aoshi.  Aoshi's too mean to Misao =\  I think Soujiro would treat her a bit more nicer =\

Rook – I want that too ^^

XenoMark – Well, I didn't really want to leave Kaoru out totally, cause that would be really unfair to her.  I do feel slightly sorry for her =\  Well, you'll just have to find out about the whole Shingetsu Village *grins*.  I'm thinking of whether when to reveal who took Soujiro's place.  But eh...  Patience, yeah.  I'm just annoyed with my writer's block on some fics.  Argh!

ReAcH – Woohoo!  Yeah, that was fast ^^  I like Tomoe cause she's kind of like me.  My RK nutters friend likes K/T too, and she says I'm always like Tomoe...  Cold to people that are mean and distant to me and nicer to people that are closer ^^  Anyways, Kenshin said goodbye to Tomoe on the bridge where Yahiko throws Kenshin's coin holder at him ^^  Hope you know where that is ^^  The fireflies place was overly used...  And I didn't think fireflies matched Tomoe well.  She's more like sakuras =\  But sakuras aren't blooming in May =\  So I just chose the bridge for no reason =\


	11. Mysteries of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

Chapter 10

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

Without missing a beat, I opened the door, showing myself to Kenshin.  Utter shock was painted on his face as he uttered my name out, "Tomoe...  what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what is she doing here?"  Hiko-san asked.

"She was suppose to stay in Tokyo, safe!"  Kenshin replied.

I frowned, "Kenshin, I am aware that I am not safe in Kyoto.  But do you possibly think that all of us are going to stay in Tokyo, awaiting your return?  Sanosuke-san left first, then Kaoru and Yahiko-kun did.  Megumi-san and Toshiko stayed.  Kenji and Soujiro-kun are inside, sleeping peacefully."

"Kenji?  Soujiro-kun?  How do you know of this place?"

Hiko-san cleared his throat, "She has known of this place for a very long time...  Did she not tell you that?"

"No, I did not tell Kenshin a lot of things, for we didn't have much time together.  Our time together were always limited."

"So what has Tomoe been doing in Shisho's place for a very long time?"

"Rather, Kenji...  I always visited Hiko-san, if that's what you're asking.  Although it's Kenji's first time to Tokyo and he met you.  Kenji's been living with Hiko-san for the passed ten years."  I replied.

Kenshin frowned, "Why would you do that?  And where did you meet?"

"We met where you and I met for the second time.  At your three 'sister''s grave.  Then I found out Kenji was your son, and I raised him like I raised you. Teaching him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  Hiko-san cleared his throat, "Moving on more important matters, you can figure this out with your wife later on.  What is it you want of me?"

"I'm sure Tomoe has told you everything."

"Absolutely not.  Tomoe has not told me a single thing, since she reached here, exhausted and I had to haul her into the house...  And after that, she cleaned my house up for me.  So what is it?"

While Kenshin explained everything to Hiko-san, I was pouring Hiko-san sake and tea for all four of us.  Kenshin, Kenji, Soujiro-kun and myself.  The moment Kenshin came in, they awoke.

"Hmm...  So to put it simply, this man called Shishio Makoto is plotting to take over Japan.  You, on the other hand, are slowly reverting to the Hitokiri Battousai. You want to defeat Shishio without becoming the Hitokiri.  In other words, you need to be stronger than you are now.  Well, you know what they say, he who runs after two hares won't catch either one."

"Shisho!"

"I'm sure I taught you this.  A sword is a weapon.  Kenjutsu is the art of killing.  Whatever pretty words you use, this is its true nature.  Your own foolish ideals, or today's harsh realities.  Whatever you're trying to protect, it's complete selfishness."

There was a great pause afterwards, as Kenshin looked at Hiko-san.  "What?  Fifteen years ago you devoted yourself to the chaos of the Bakumatsu.  That was your big mistake."

"After that we argued, and parted on bad terms. You see before you the result. You may have gotten better with the sword, but your spirit hasn't grown at all ever since you were fourteen, my foolish pupil. Carrying words that cannot be erased, on your left cheek and your heart, you're unstable, teetering between the Hitokiri and one who has sworn never to kill again. This Shishio Makoto is the ghost of the Bakumatsu. You Ishin Shishi believed in justice and supported it. You certainly built the Meiji government out of the violence. But at the same time, to hide your wrongdoings you buried in darkness whatever wasn't convenient. 

Shishio Makoto will come back even stronger as the ghost of the Bakumatsu. Violence begets violence in a vicious circle. You played a role indirectly in raising the ghost with the Hiten Mitsurugi school. You were right; the original purpose of school was to protect others from the sufferings of the ages. But as a free sword, not under anyone's control! If such strength-"

"That's enough, Hiko-san."  I said, "You're going too harsh on him.  Fifteen years ago, he was no more than a boy."

He looked at me, "You're right, he was no more than a boy, but you still married him."

"Ojiisan...  I think Okaasan is right."

"Kenji...  I am not talking to you...  But I think it was a mistake to teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi, Kenshin."

I slapped my hand on the floor, "I know a lot of things Kenshin did was wrong.  But he was a boy at the time, alone.  But if you hadn't taught Kenshin the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu that day, then you would've have taught Kenji either.  Then you wouldn't have even meet me.  Japan would probably be in ruins now!"  I put my hand on Kenshin's reassuringly.

As he was about to argue again, the door snapped open.  "Who are you?"  Hiko-san asked.

"Misao-dono...  Yahiko...  Kaoru-dono..."

"These friends of yours?"

"Hai."  Kenshin replied.

Hiko-san frowned, "it's like Grand Central Station in here today.  People should know when they're not wanted.  Kenshin, run outside and get some water."  I smiled brightly at Hiko-san when he said that.  Even Kenji grinned, "There's only enough for one here.  You can't expect your wife and the kids to go all night without anything to eat or drink.

"Why would I-"

"Kenshin, go get some water."  I said calmly, smiling at him.

"Tomoe...  Shisho, I don't think-"

"That's your old spirit.  Don't stand here talking about it, just go!"

"You were always such a slave driver..."  I smiled again as I saw Kenji nod his head in agreement and then Hiko-san glaring at him.

Hiko-san cleared his throat, "so..."  A pause, "I stopped getting news about my stupid pupil at the beginning of the Meiji era.  What has he been doing with the Hiten Mitsurugi I taught him?  That's what I want to know.  Not from him, but from those I don't know who came to see him...  Tomoe, don't answer this."

"Hai..."  I replied.  I sat down comfortably while listening to the tales Kaoru told Hiko-san and I saw Soujiro-kun nod in agreement most of the times, and argue when the story was not right, then there was Kenji who look like he was starting to admire his father...

In no time, the door opened up again, his hands carrying two buckets of water.  I saw Hiko-san smirk at him and I cast a glance at him.  "Master, where shall I put-"

"You spent the last ten years wandering the country righting wrongs as a vagabond.  Did it take you fifteen years to figure out the reason for the Hiten Mitsurugi school?  Or were you atoning for the lives you took as the Hitokiri?"

When Kenshin was about to answer, his eyes were on mine, "It was...  Both.  And because of what I said to you fifteen years ago.  Before my eyes, people were suffering, people are in misery.  Whatever the reason, I don't want to leave them as they are..."

"That's why Himura-san saved me..."

Kenshin smiled at Soujiro-kun, "Aa...  That's why I saved Soujiro."

"Even though you're a baka deshi, when it comes time to act, you talk like a grown-up.  Follow me.  I will pass down to you the final mysteries of the Hiten Mitsurugi school."  I was not surprised.  I know Hiko-san well enough that he will teach Kenshin...  "What?  As a great-hearted swordsman, I can't let Shisho take over the country.  Although...  I would rather teach Kenji, he lacks the stamina you have as the Hitokiri..."

Kenji grinned, "There's always Soujiro..."

"Hmm...  Indeed...  There's always that boy...  He has pretty good stamina."

"Shisho...  If you are planning to teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to get him to fight Shishio, then I will have to say no to it.  I am not going to put Soujiro's life in danger, no matter what happens."

I sighed, "Kenshin, you're too dense.  Hiko-san and Kenji are just joking."

"Oh..."

"You have a responsibility.  Stop Shishio Makoto."  They stood up and prepared themselves to go out while Soujiro-kun and Kenji followed.  Hiko-san turned around, "Tomoe, are you staying or are you going down the mountain?"

"I don't know...  I'll leave you a message if I leave."  He nodded his head.

I smiled, "Sayonara...  Kenshin."  I turned around, but I remembered something, "Kenshin."  He turned around.  "Someone named Shinomori Aoshi was after you in Tokyo."

His eyes widened, "Did he do anything?!"

I shook my head, "Other than threaten my life, no.  Saitoh-san came on time."

"Sou ka...  Sayonara."

I hugged Kenji one last time, "Take care of everyone for me."

"Hai, Okaasan."

I turned around and saw Kaoru smile sadly at me, "Tomoe-san..."

"There's no need for talking, Kaoru...  I...  I don't know what's happening to me either...  But we will know in the end.  I embrace her tightly.  Let's go see Yahiko-kun and Misao-san who's inside Hiko-san's house."

She nodded her head and turned around, walking towards the house, leaving me stare at the back and smile sadly. 

* * * * *

Rook – Yeah, I know what you mean, lol.  Tomoe's a mother to everyone from Toku, Toshiko, Enishi, Kenji, Soujiro, and Kaoru...  Possibly even Yahiko =\  I don't know if he'll learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, although I don't think he will, since I can't make him unbeatable...  And the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is only suppose to have one inheritor.  A Sou/Misao fan?  I'll see then ^^  Of course Tomoe deserves Kenshin!

Leason – Hmm...  Okay, I'll see ^^

CardMistress Sakura – Yeah, this definitely should be the way it turns out.  I'll see...  A lot of people like Sou/Misao, and I'm also one of them, but I'll see how the story goes ^^  Hope you have fun on your trip!

Blueraingurl – Yep!  I updated!  Yeah, I decided since I twisted the whole story, why not twist it even more?  Well, XenoMark told me that, and I'm grateful for it ^^  Anyways, Tomoe/Kenshin moments?  Well...  I don't think it'll be until the Shishio thing ends, but it'll be only a few chapters long.  Kenji is about...  Fourteen years old right now ^^  Hmm...  Never thought of a Kenji/Misao...  ^^

XenoMark – LoL...  *winks*  Yeah, well...  It wasn't really that hard to guess, though you seem to be the only one that tried *grins*   Anyways, thanks a lot and I'm almost done the chapter...  I was so busy during the weekend...  Oh, did I tell you I started taking Kendo a month ago?  Probably not...  I don't see you online anymore, and not to mention I'm rarely online =\

rika – Megumi's not that bad...  But Kaoru *sighs*  I feel bad for her, but K/T deserves to be together!  How many chapters am I planning to write?  Lots!  Well...  Yeah, I have to get a lot more stuff in to finish the story...

Sabbie – Thanks!  K/K fans are always welcomed to join K/T fans, lol...  We're such a small bunch.

ReAcH – Thanks!  As for why I cut it off there...  I love cliff-hangers and making my readers suffer from it cause I _always_ end up reading cliff-hangers for some reaaaally odd reason =\  Anyways, I do support the Aoshi/Megumi pairing...  And of course Sou/Misao (That pairing's just plain adorable).  Anyways, that's all...  Thanks!

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!


	12. My Happiness for Yours

Chapter 11

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

Kaoru, Yahiko-kun and Misao-san already left two hours ago and Hiko-san and Kenshin hasn't returned yet.  Sighing, I placed four plates of food on the table, most likely to be thrown out.  I got ready and started writing a letter...

**_Hiko-san,_**

**_I have left breakfast for Kenshin, Kenji, Soujiro-kun and you.  You probably would not return until late at night, but it doesn't matter.  I'm leaving the mountain now.  Kaoru told me that they were living at the Aoiya, so I'm going over there now.  Kaoru, Misao-san and Yahiko-san has left the mountain two hours ago.  I'll see you later if you come, and if not...  I will see you after this Shishio Makoto thing.  I'm planning to visit Otsu after that.  I should get going...  Farewell._**

**_-Tomoe_**

I placed the letter on the table where he will be able to read it and I headed down the mountain alone, enjoying the morning fresh air and the natural sounds like chirping birds and the sound of the wind.

* * * * *

As I reached the restaurant named Aoiya, I stepped in, seeing only one person, and he looked absolutely miserable.  "Ano...  Is Kaoru here?  Along with Misao-san and Yahiko-kun?"  I asked politely.

He looked up, "Are you Tomoe-san?"  I nodded, "Kaoru-san's at that room, turn left, then right and left again.  Or you can follow the voices...  They might be talking loudly."

I smiled gratefully, "Arigatou gozaimasu."  I followed his instructions and I heard voices...

_He took stitches all over his body, 138 in all.  The doctor said it's a miracle he's alive..._

_In other words, it's mysterious that he didn't die.  _Kaoru...

_He didn't let up on him at all..._

_Is she crying?_

_Probably._

_No way, she's got more balls than that_

_No, she's really crying!  Misao's only sixteen!  _Misao-san...?

_Exactly!  She's usually pretty rough, but she's really delicate!_

_And what are you talking about balls to a girl anyways?_

_SHUT UP!  EVERYONE BE QUIET!  _I heard shuffles and other people protesting about clothes, it was at that moment that I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"  I heard Misao-san's voice yell.

"Misao-san...  It's Tomoe..."  I replied.

The door was opened by some woman I did not know, I bowed.  I looked up when Misao-san cleared her throat, "All right, everyone.  From now on, we, the Oniwabanshuu, will go on as before.  We and Himura will stop the ambitions of Shishio's faction.  Whoever our enemy is, even Lord Aoshi, we will destroy him!  From now on, instead of Shinomori Aoshi, I am the new Okashira!"

"WHAT?!  That's crazy!"  I heard people voice erupt from all around me.

Kaoru frowned, "That's absolutely ridiculous.  Stop talking like that!"

"She's right, Misao.  Just-"

Misao-san frowned, "Not Misao!  Okashira!"

* * * * *

"Arigatou gozaimasu!  Have a nice day!"  I said, a smile on my face while the last customer left the restaurant.  Since this morning, I've been working in the Aoiya.  No doubt that Kaoru and the others were discussing about Shishio Makoto inside.  

I frowned as Yahiko-kun rushed in, his face bright and cheerful, but full of sweat.  "Tomoe-san!  Letters from Kenshin!"  He handed one to me, "it's for you...  The other one's for the others..."  I nodded my thanks and was about to return to working when he grabbed my hand, "Let's see what it says."  I followed his fast pace and slipped the letter in my sleeve, listening to him yell excitedly.  "A letter, a letter from Kenshin!"

"It was brought by the police!"  Okon-san said.

Omasu-san glanced at the letter in Yahiko-kun's hands, "the police!  Why?"

"I don't know,"  Yahiko-kun shrugged, "But this messy handwriting is definitely Kenshin's..."

As I listened to them read the letter, I froze.  A fire in Kyoto...  I heard Misao-san look serious, "It's decided!  We stop them!  Send out emergency carrier pigeons!  Tell all of Kyoto!  Shirojou, Kurojou, Masukami, Oumime!  Change into battle dress!  Now it's the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu's turn!"

Kaoru looked at Yahiko-kun, "Yahiko, we'll help too."

"Of course.  I just can't believe we're fighting alongside the Oniwabanshuu.  I would never have dreamed it when we were fighting them in Tokyo."  My hands unconsciously went up my sleeve to touch the letter.  I stepped back a bit, then more and more...

"There's no time!  Everything's got to be fast!  Fly like the wind!"  I heard Misao-san yell before I turned around the corner, disappearing from everyone's view.  Finding my room, I went in quietly and closed the shoji, then took the letter out to read...

**_Tomoe,_**

**_Thank you for the breakfast, though we did not return back until late afternoon.  I will be coming back soon.  I wanted to warn you that there's a fire in Kyoto.  The Juppon Gatana is burning the whole city up so they'll be able to leave Kyoto undetected.  Saitoh is with me.  Be careful, the burning will start at midnight tonight.  Kenji and Soujiro will probably arrive at the Aoiya around at night.  Stay with the two of them, so they'll be able to protect you.  I'm sorry I won't be there, but I have to stop Shishio Makoto.  I'll see you soon after this._**

**_-Kenshin_**

I closed my eyes and whispered a silent prayer to Kenshin, wishing that he would come home safely.  "What are you doing, Tomoe-san?"  I heard Kaoru ask behind me and I hid the letter quietly.

I smiled at her, "Kaimu, Kaoru...  Just wishing Kenshin good luck."  I replied.

She nodded, "The Oniwabanshuu, Yahiko and I are going out tonight to help put out the fire...  So I was asking if you can stay here and watch Okina-san?"

I nodded, "Of course...  Kenji...  Never mind."  I said, then smiled, "I better prepare dinner for everyone so they have enough food for tonight.  I don't want anyone starving while chasing off fire starters, now do I?"  Without waiting for an answer, I left her, heading towards the kitchen while sighing in relief.  I was very close to say that Kenji and Soujiro-kun was coming back to the Aoiya.  If I had said that, she would've known that Kenshin sent me a letter.

"Tomoe-san!"  I stopped in my steps again, and turned around, meeting with the blue eyes of Kaoru.  "I...  I wanted to talk to you about Kenshin..."  Her head lowered down in shame.

I sighed quietly and clasped her hands in mine, "Kaoru...  Listen to me."  I said, making her look into my eyes.  "Even though Kenshin and I are married...  I...  I'm not good enough for him.  But I believe you are...  You're going to be a perfect wife for him,"  I said.

She smiled sadly at me, "Do you really think so, Tomoe-san?  I have the feeling that he really loved you...  And he still does.  And how am I going to be a perfect wife for him?  I can't cook!"

"Cooking is not too hard to learn..."  I replied.

I heard her sigh, "Perhaps not for you."

I tightened my grip on her hands, "Remember...  take care of Kenshin for me..."  Once again, without another word, I left.  While I had been calm saying the whole speech to Kaoru, I felt my heart beat painfully.  I loved Kenshin and I still do love him...  though I had no idea as to why I had given him up.

Perhaps it was because I was trying to act nice to Kaoru?  But should I really do this?  Should I really...  Should I really let Kaoru go after Kenshin?  After all, he is my husband...  But...  He would be better off with Kaoru.  She's innocent and good...  She's never tried to kill him.  But in the end, it was Kenshin's voice...  I guess I was just pushing Kaoru a bit so she'll be happier.  I can tell that since she found out I was married to Kenshin, she has been depressed...  Perhaps this will help her...

I do regret saying that whole thing with her...  Because...  I have a feeling that I'm sacrificing my happiness for your happiness...

And perhaps indeed I have...  Pushing you towards the only man I love...  Pushing you to the man who I have waited for ten years...  But I have the feeling, that it won't turn out as I like the whole thing to...  I wouldn't know which, but it would either be a happy ending or a sad ending for me.  There was no middle, there was no centre.  There was either the happiness I did not deserve, or the sadness I deserve...

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Short chapter, yes...  But I still hope you enjoy it!  Thanks all my lovely reviewers!  ^^

Forte – LoL, I wonder too...  Well, I don't know about fanfics bashing Tomoe too much...  But I have come across a few and usually, I just stop reading when they start bashing her.  Tomoe's a really nice character, she a lot more developed than Kaoru, in my opinion, and she plays a very important role in Kenshin's life =\

XenoMark – Yep, I'm on a roll!  Woohoo!  Not to mention Spring Break ^^  Thanks for the email, and if I'm going to be home tonight, I hope to see you online ^^

ReAcH – I'm really inspired, yep ^^  Thanks a lot!  Go K/T!

Blueraingurl – Truly inspired, yep.  Hiko's funny, me likes him lots ^^  I doubt that it'll never end, but it won't end so soon...  I'll tell you when it's near the end...  Then I might even do an A/U K/T fic...  I have writer's block for all my other RK fics right now, ugh.  It would've been nice if this was the way the anime actually went, but if it was like that, I wouldn't have something to write then, now would I?  *grins*  Anyways, thanks!  See ya!

rika – LoL!  I love cliff-hangers!  Well, Tomoe's not the kind to always talk...  She's more of the cold kinda person, like Aoshi =\  Anyways, thanks!

Lillian – Glad to hear you're a K/T fan too!  It's true that it's sad, I almost cried, jeez =\  K/K is okay, I'm not against it, though I think it's much better if it's K/T.  Life's never fair anyways =\  I'm an alternate pairing fan too...  Soujiro/Misao, lol.  Saitoh/Misao is also fun to read too, but I don't think I'll ever be able to write one...  Saitoh's a hard character to portray =\  Anyways, thanks!  See ya later and hope you enjoyed this!


	13. A Talk on the Roof

Chapter 12

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

How long I sat in front of Okina-san without moving, I did not know.  It was like feeling the Bakumatsu all over again.  The feeling fear that you would lose someone dear to you, the feeling of dread because many innocents were being killed.  I can remember the day Kenshin killed that innocent by-passer during the Bakumatsu...  I can remember the cold voice that froze my blood and those lifeless eyes that worried me to no end.  Then there was the scrubbing that almost made his hand raw.  How long ago was that, really?

Fifteen years, perhaps?  And yet, the memories are still in my head...  They have been in my head for what seemed like forever...  And they felt like yesterday that I had lived with him in Otsu, it felt like yesterday since I saw him make it rain of blood...

I was worried...  Everyone was out, even Kenji and Soujiro-kun, I shooed them out.  But they promised that if I screamed, they would be here within a second.  I had gotten a hug out of both of them before they left.  I sighed quietly, hoping once again that Kenshin would come home safely, without injured.  But it seemed to be a bit difficult.  I have not known Kenshin for a long time since I met him again, but I still do know his personality.  It was the same as fifteen years ago...  Always wanting to help, sacrificing himself in the process.

The candles had been burnt, everything was dark and I sat in the darkness, all alone, not feeling, neither happy nor sad.  It was weird, really.  Except for Okina-san's soft breathing, I could not hear anything other than that.  There was also a few noise outside once in a while, possibly the citizens taking care of the fire starters.

So far, I have not seen light, meaning no fire has been started.  I was relieved, yes.  But I learned to not have too much hope...  In the end, hopes were always crushed.  Yet some, some hopes actually become true.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking, staring at nothing but the darkness, listening to Okina-san's breathing...  I felt my eyes blink and suddenly wanted to sleep, but all of a sudden, I heard the door open and my head whipped around to meet them.  "You're back."  I said quietly, smiling as I caught sight of Kenji's auburn hair and Soujiro's blue clothing.

"Hai, hai...  No big fire was started...  Otousan's coming back soon."  
I nodded happily, "All right."

"Okaasan...  You're tired.  Go to bed, I will tell Otousan where you are when you wake up."  I nodded quietly, knowing Kenji was quite right, then stood up and walked where the room I slept was.  I yawned, then slipped into my futon, falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * * * *

I sighed quietly as I stared out the front door, waiting for Kenshin along with Yahiko-kun.  I insisted waiting outside with him.  It was already morning and he hasn't come back yet.  I was starting to get worried...

It was then that Kenshin appeared, beside him stood Sanosuke-san.  As he approached me, I saw a smile flicker on his face.  I greeted him and he greeted me back before he told me everything while Sanosuke-san and Yahiko-kun went in.  "Forty-one dead...  Then seven buildings partially burnt down."

I nodded, "It's a miracle...  But there are still deaths..."

"Yeah...  Was Yahiko standing guard outside?"  He asked, amusement painting his face.

I nodded, "He insisted that he keep us safe.  How are you, are you hurt?"  I asked, knowing fully well that concern was all over my face.

He smiled again, "I'm okay, Tomoe...  How about you and the others?"

"Of course I'm fine, I did nothing but sit beside Okina-san...  Kenji and Soujiro-kun went and helped.  We're all fine..."  I turned around as I heard the door open up slightly.  I knew it was Kaoru and I turned around, "Kenshin's back, Kaoru."

She smiled brightly at Kenshin, Kenshin bowed, "I'm sorry I caused you to worry, Kaoru-dono."  I saw Kaoru's smile flatter.  "Tomoe..."  I turned around to face him again, "How is everyone else?"

I shook my head, "As I have heard, Misao-san isn't doing too well..."

"What...  What's wrong?"  He asked worriedly.

I knew he was probably blaming himself again, I smiled, reassuring him, "Don't worry...  As I heard from Kaoru, an enemy got behind him and she almost got killed...  She's fine now, she wasn't injured.  Don't blame yourself, Kenshin."  I turned around, knowing that Kenshin would follow me, "How was Saitoh-san?"

"The usual...  Tomoe...  I...  I have got to speak with you later on tonight."

I looked up and frowned, "About what, Kenshin?"

"Something important."  He glanced at Kaoru for a slight second, then I nodded knowingly.  

* * * * *

"Aoshi's in Kyoto?!"  Sanosuke-san suddenly exploded.  The rest of us nodded up and down while he looked like he was ready to kill, "How come I wasn't informed?!"  
"You were still somewhere, lost, Sano."  Kaoru replied.

Misao sighed, "And that's not all.  Okashira Shinomori Aoshi, who has vowed to kill Himura, has joined forces with Shishio Makoto.  He put the Aoiya in danger and he almost killed Jiya.  He is our enemy...  and we should destroy him..."  She said in a quiet voice that I had to strain my ears to hear, "That's right...  He's our enemy..."

Kenshin looked at her with concern, "Misao-dono..."

* * * * *

**_May 29, 1879_**

**_It was today that Kenshin came back...  And he has to leave tomorrow at the break of dawn.  I couldn't sleep right now, and he said he had something important to tell me.  Perhaps he will come to my room.  Okina-san gained consciousness after our discussion about Shinomori Aoshi...  After that, we heard a story from Okina-san's point of view about Shinomori-san.  Though there was one thing that bothered me, and I am sure it bothered Kaoru, Sanosuke-san and Yahiko-kun as well.  Okina-san asked Kenshin to kill Shinomori-san.  I think even Kenji and Soujiro-kun were bothered as well._**

**_Kenshin insisted that Shinomori-san did not use his full strength, or Okina-san would have died.  I believe in him...  In Kenshin, I mean.  There was also a message from Fujita-san, also known as Saitoh-san.  Inside was saying that he was making arrangements for the Kyoto Fire and like I said before, he would be here at the Aoiya to pick Kenshin and Sanosuke-san tomorrow at dawn._**

Sighing, I closed my journal and once again and stood up and looked at the stars, "Kenshin..."  I whipped my head around at the sound of the shoji sliding open.  "Kenshin?  What are you doing up so late?"

He sighed, suddenly, he looked very old...  "I told you I had something to talk to you about."

"What is it?"  I asked worriedly.

He held out his hand, smiling.  "Let's go on top of the roof and watch the stars first."  Shyly, I took his hand and let him drag me softly away from my room.  He helped me up, being the gentleman he was and we sat there on the rooftop for quite a while, watching the stars.

"It's...  It's about Shishio Makoto's ten sword."  I looked at him, surprised.

"What?"  I asked.

"I wanted to talk about Shishio's group...  And who is in there."  I nodded, signalling for him to continue.  "At first, I was doubting whether or not I should tell you, but I decided that it was better off if I told you, so then you would not be surprised later."

I urged him to talk more, "There are a lot of people from the Juppon Gatana...  One of us, if not for me, would too have joined Shishio Makoto."  I frowned, "Soujiro.  He met him while he was at a very young age...  Shishio gave him a sword because he was getting tortured by his family, and if I'm not wrong, Shishio was waiting for Soujiro to kill the family.  If he did kill them, then Shishio would take him as a student.  But instead, I saved him that day, when he was getting hit."

"There was also Chou, who was captured by me a few days ago, and some other ones..."

"Kenshin.  What are you doing up with Tomoe-san here so late?"  I heard Kaoru's voice.

"Kenshin's there?"  I heard Yahiko-kun's voice.  "Did you even get enough sleep, Kenshin?"  He asked, then I saw both their heads come up.

Kenshin nodded, smiling.  "Of course, I had half an hour of sleep."  For most, that would not be enough, but for Kenshin, I knew it would be.  During the Bakumatsu, he went without sleep for two days sometimes...  Sometimes even days.

"Is half an hour enough?"  Kaoru asked.  Then she went beside Kenshin, and took his hand.  "This medicine...  Megumi told me to give it to you.  Use it well."

"Arigatou."  Kenshin said.

Kaoru glanced at me, "Should we leave you two alone?"  She asked.

Kenshin nodded his head, "I would like that very much...  Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono."

She smiled at Kenshin once, then turned around to meet me, "Oyasumi nasai, Tomoe-san."

"Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru."

I watched the two of the leave the building and I turned to Kenshin expectantly, "Well...?"

"Don't be surprised..."  He said wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

I felt nervous, "Now you're making me worried, Kenshin."

He sighed, "One of the Juppon Gatana...  One of the best...  He's...  He's Enishi."

"Yeah...  And...?"  I asked, confused.  He looked at me to let the information sink in, I felt my breathing stop, my eyes widen, and my heart racing.  "...Yukishiro...  Enishi...?"

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for that extremely short chapter and sorry it was updated in such a long time.  I had a writer's block, not to mention lots and lots of homework...  I have a test tomorrow, gah!  Wish me good luck...  And I want you all to be careful about the illness going out there, kay?  Be careful and stay away from coughing people =\  Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too...  There's also a cliffie...  And half of you people will chop my head off =\

XenoMark – Thanks a lot ^^  Well, I guess this is what's going to happen ^^  Kenshin just forgot to mention it *grins*  But he mentions it here.  I think I know where this is going...

Blueraingurl – I updated!  Woohoo!  As for considering and AU for K/T, I will consider...  I wanna write more K/Ts =\  They're fun to write with ^^  Me likes Misao too ^^

Rook - ...Well...  You'll have to see...?  It's Kenshin's decision at the end though =\

ReAcH – Heyo!  Well, cause Tomoe's...  she thinks of herself lowly.  For Hiko making his appearance...  I've thought about it...  but I'm still not sure yet.

rika – Obvious that Kenshin loves Tomoe, yeah.  But Tomoe thinks low of herself, therefore, she doesn't see it =\

CardMistress Sakura – LoL, less Kaoru ^^  I won't torture Tomoe, don't worry ^^

Lillian – Heya!  Yes!  It's a cliff-hanger!  As for pairing Kaoru with someone else, I'm still thinking who to pair her up with ^^  And yes, she does seem selfish in this fic, doesn't she?  But then again, keep in mind that she's in love...  Well...  supposedly anyways.  Tomoe doesn't act like that because she's way more mature than Kaoru =\  Anyways, hope you enjoy this!  If you want more K/T fics, check on my favourite's list.  There are a few ^^

griever – Thanks a lot!


End file.
